It's Time For Traffic Rock'n'Rol
by Mago de Oz
Summary: Cuando la música es tu vida... Pareja principal:ShikaTema Sasusaku,NaruHina,NejiTen... Cápitulo 10 up!
1. Chapter 1

IT'S TIME FOR TRAFFIC ROCK'N'ROLL

IT'S TIME FOR TRAFFIC ROCK'N'ROLL  
(cuando tu vida es la música..)

Cápitulo 1.  
_''Desde aquí veo morir un crepúsculo febril...es el día de Noel y su nombre Papá Cruel ¡felices Fiestas! __¡Happy Money!''  
_  
Temari con la cabeza acomodada entre sus brazos , los cuáles reposaban en el pupitre, escuchaba y memorizaba la canción de Boikot. Levantó un segundo la cabeza de la mesa y vio al profesor escribiendo no se qué cosas de una tal Isabel...Echó un vistazo a sus compañeros, Hinata y Sakura para variar estaban atendiendo , Naruto le estaba tocando los cojones a Sasuke y él le dedicaba sus mejores miradas asesinas, Shikamaru estaba haciéndose un porro con Kiba. Este le tiró sin querer la mezcla y Shikamaru le dio un capón.  
**- Hoy estas de un inútil...Si quieres hacer el canelo tírale los tejos a Hinata que por lo menos me rió un rato.- **dijo Shikamaru y arrancó el filtro de un cigarro.  
**- Eh tio, Si Temari no te cata no es mi culpa.- **Kiba miró a la chica que estaba observándoles desde atrás, Shikamaru echó la cabeza para atrás y le guiñó un ojo a Temari, ella le saludó con la cabeza y volvió a la ardua tarea de sobar, apretando un botón del MP3 puso el volumen más alto.  
_-''Hay que ver con que panda me ha tocado...Eso me pasa por repetir...''-_ya era la segunda vez que repetía, primero 4° de la E.S.O y ahora estaba repitiendo 1° de Bachiller. Desde que se había muerto su madre y vivía con el tirano de su padre había perdido el interés por los estudios.  
Esta vez le tocaba el turno a otra canción de Boikot esta vez con el título de ''No Pierdo el Tiempo'' hasta que escuchó un golpe en la pizarra, saliendo de su adorada modorra miró al profesor. Él con cara de fastidio miraba a Temari. La chica vio como todos la miraban.

**- ¿Es a mí?- **dijo soñolienta mientras se quitaba un casco.  
**- ¡Vaya! Parece que la princesa ha despertado de su letargo.- **dijo irónicamente el profesor.  
**- En cristiano, tío.- **Temari no estaba para tonterías.  
Naruto rió por lo bajo.  
**- ¡Uzumaki! ¿qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?- **el profesor malhumorado se dirigió al rubio.  
él con los brazos detrás de la nuca contestó.  
**- Nada,dattebayo!- **dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
El profesor volvió a dirigir su atención a la rubia.

**-Te estaba preguntando qué me dijeras los bandos que se enfrentaron en la Primera Guerra Carlista...-** el profesor formuló de nuevo la pregunta.  
Temari se quitó el otro casco.  
**- ¡Ah,coño! ¡eso es fácil! Los Montesco y los Capuleto. Mini punto pá la nena.- **dijo Temari e hizo la V de victoria con los dedos.  
Las carcajadas reinaron en la clase.  
**-¿ he acertado,no?-** preguntó ella, el profesor agobiado se ajustó las gafas.  
**- Anda sigue durmiendo...Ya eres un caso perdido...-** le dijo el profesor.

Ino levantó la mano.  
**- ¿Si,Yamanaka?- **preguntó el profesor.  
-** Los carlistas y los absolutista,Ebisu sensei.-** dijo Ino con autosuficiencia mirando a Temari. El profesor suspiró nuevamente.  
Hinata levantó la mano tímidamente.  
**- N...No es co..correcto..Ino-chan...Fueron los carlistas y los isabelinos...-** susurró tímidamente.  
**-Ohhh!! La anoréxica se ha equivocado!! Esa Hinata!!- **gritó Temari levantando el puño, Hinata sonrió tímidamente.  
**- Eres una crack Hinata!!- **la alabó Naruto.  
Hinata se sonrojó a más no poder.  
**- Calla que la vas a provocar un infarto..-** le susurró Tenten, Naruto la miró sin comprender.

**- ¡Tú no eres la más adecuada para hablar Temari! ¡el día que aciertes una me rapo el pelo!- **le dijo Ino torciendo el gesto.  
**- Te tomo la palabra.- **Temari regresó con su música, Shikamaru sonreía mientras guardaba el porro recién hecho.

**-Bien..Sigamos con la clase...Como os iba diciendo..el conflicto sucesorio...-** Ebisu garabateó unas fechas en la pizarra.

Temari noto como algo le rozaba suavemente la cabeza, la alzó y vio una notita. Miró a la gente de la clase y observó que Shikamaru la miraba. Ella la abrió y decía así...  
_ Ya sé que la siesta es lo más sagrado pero dime..¿tendré el placer de verte el viernes en el Baratz?_

Temari cogió un boli y le contestó.  
_¿ Estás intentando ligar conmigo?_

Sin que el profesor mirará se la tiró, al de unos segundos Shikamaru se la lanzó de nuevo a ella.

Leyó.

_No sé...Tal vez... ¿Funciona?_

Temari sonrió y Shikamaru rió al ver la expresión de ella.  
**- ¿algún problema Nara?- **preguntó el profesor.  
**- No ninguno. Todo lo contrario.- **dijo él

Temari le echó un vistazo rápido a Shikamaru. Estaba recostado en la silla con los pies sobre la silla , la cadena de su pantalón vaquero roto se mecía al lado de la silla y la camiseta sin mangas negra se le pegaba al torso. Temari se quedó hipnotizada mirando como su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración.  
Con dificultad cambió de canción, quería cambiar de distracción.  
_- ''Mierda, se acabó la bateria''-  
_Resignada se lo guardó y probó a atender, total una vez al año no hace daño.

**- Bien..¿alguien puede decirme qué es la ley Sálica?- **preguntó el profesor.  
_- ''Hoy esta toca huevos con las preguntas''- _pensó Sasuke.  
Sólo Neji y Temari levantaron la mano.

**-Aver...Etto...Temari, vamos a reírnos un rato.-** todos se giraron para ver mejor a la chica, estaba demasiado apartada de la clase.  
**- Eso si que es fácil... Que alguien le vaya dando una maquinilla a Ino...La Ley Sálica o mejor dicho las leyes sálicas fueron un cuerpo de leyes promulgadas a principios del siglo VI por el rey Clodoveo I . Fue la base de la legislación de los reyes francos hasta que en siglo XII el reino de los francos desapareció y con ellos sus leyes. Una parte muy concreta de este código, que sobrevivió a los reyes francos y pervivió en la historia europea durante varios siglos, establecía la prohibición de que una mujer heredará el trono de Francia y fue aprobada en 1317 (N/A: ¡¡bendita wikipedia!!xD)- **La chica parecía una enciclopedia parlante.

La clase se quedo en silencio unos segundos.

**- ¡¡Alucina, vecina!!- **soltó Lee  
**- ¿Se puede saber que mariconada es esa, Lee?- **le preguntó Neji.  
**- Impresionante...-** el profesor se quedo mirando a Temari.  
**- ¡Lo dicho maquinilla! ¿¡quién tiene??- **gritó Kiba a pleno pulmón.  
La sirena tocó, la clase había finalizado.  
El profesor se marchó a toda prisa, no aguantaba esa clase.  
**- Estais locos si pensaís que lo voy a hacer...-** dijo Ino retocándose su flequillo coquetamente.  
**- No sé..tu verás..-** dijo Shikamaru jugueteando con unas tijeras en el sitio, Ino miró a la clase y vio a Sasuke,Naruto, Kiba, y a Sakura abriendo y cerrando las hojas de las tijeras amenazadoramente.  
**- ¡¡AHHHH!! ¡se os va la olla! ¡Sai-kun protegeme!-** Ino se agarró al brazo de Sai, él miraba hipnotizada los pechos de Hinata.

**- Fascinante...-** susurraba..  
**- ¡Sai! ¡eres un mierda!- **Naruto le tiró el borrador a la cabeza.  
Temari se levantó de su asiento y se estiró.  
**- Uf..Qué difícil es la vida del estudiante...-** susurró mientras levantaba los brazos. Miró al frente y vio a un chico pelirrojo vestido con ropas negras , como siempre estaba ausente de la clase, ella fue junto a él.  
**- Ne... Brother ¿tienes un cigarro?- **le preguntó Temari y se sentó encima de su mesa, él la miró con sus penetrantes ojos.  
**- Lo estoy dejando, fumar mata hermanita.- **le recordó él mientras le rozaba con el dedo índice la nariz.  
**- Wii Como quiero a mi hermanito ¡! ¿quién es mi gótico favorito? Que mono..como te preocupas por mi...- **Temari le hablaba como a un niño pequeño y le estrujaba los mofletes.  
**-¿ Pero no vas a cambiar de opinión, no?- **le preguntó su hermano desesperanzado.  
**- Obviamente, no.- **dijo ella sonriendo.  
**- Eh...Temari...-** la chica miró para atrás, Shikamaru le ofrecía un cigarro.  
**- ¡Gracias!- **le contestó sonriente y lo cogió, cuando iba a retirar el cigarro de la mano de él, Shikamaru suavemente le rozó los dedos.  
**- No hay de qué...- **la miró sonriente y se fue a hablar con Chouji.  
Temari con el cigarro en la mano le miraba embobada.  
**-¿ Sabes que eres una asaltacunas?- **le dijo Gaara sonriente.

**- ¡¡Gaara-kun!! ¿sales un momento por favor? –** una avergonzada Matsuri se asomaba por la puerta  
**- El deber me llama...- **dijo solemnemente y se acercó a la chica, la cogió de la mano y desaparecieron juntos  
**- Mira quién fue a hablar...- **este sería el momento ideal para que le apareciera una gotita estilo anime.


	2. Cápitulo 2

Cápitulo 2

**Cápitulo 2.**

Temari estaba planteándose hacer pira ,un tío gritando ''¡¡Mensaje!!'' la despistó de sus pensamientos, cogió el móvil del bolsillo y miró el mensaje.  
**- Itachi.- **su mejor amigo era el que le enviaba el mensaje, lo abrió.  
_''Oe,satánica ¿sta x ai mi ermano?  
dile k l sabado vamos nosotros a ensayar,k ni aparezca.  
te veo n la comida.''_

**- Puta manía de llamarme satánica...Que cruz.- **Temari suspiró y mientras guardaba el móvil se acercó donde Sasuke que estaba charlando con Sakura .  
Sasuke jugueteaba con un mechón de pelo de ella, Sakura sonrojada intentaba enlazar dos palabras seguidas. Una furibunda Ino aparecía por detrás de ellos.  
**- Sasuke...Dice Itachi que el sábado ensayamos nosotros.- **le comentó, Sasuke se giró para hablar con ella, frunció el ceño. Su hermano realmente le tocaba la moral.  
**- Ni una mierda ¡ le dije al capullo de Itachi hace una semana que este sábado iríamos nosotros a ensayar a la lonja!-** le dijo furibundo Sasuke, Temari se encogió de hombros.

**- A mí qué cojones me cuentas, a mí lo que me ha dicho. –** le contestó ella.  
**- ¡Eh, Shikamaru enté pa' acá!- **Sasuke le silbó, el aludido se acercó.  
**- Sehh- **Shikamaru se sentó al lado de Temari.  
**- Que el cabronazo de Itachi no nos deja ensayar el sábado.- **le contó a su amigo.  
**- ¿ Y?- **Shika ladeó la cabeza.  
**- Cómo que y? ¡necesitamos ensayar, coño!- **le gritó Sasuke  
**- El payaso este tiene razón! Si no ensayamos nunca conseguiré superar a Kirk!- **dijo Naruto con estrellitas en los ojos.

**- Ehm...Si Naruto tu piensa que sí ¡además! ¿para qué quereís ensayar vosotros? ¡sonaís fatal! No mejorareís en la puta vida..- **Kiba miró a Temari  
En la clase se hizo un tenso silencio.  
**- Ha firmado su sentencia de muerte.- **susurró severamente Neji.

La cara de Temari cambiaba a cada segundo, al final una gran vena asesina se le cruzó en la frente.  
**- ¡¿Qué has dicho sarnoso?! REPÍTELO SI ERES HOMBRE!!-** Temari le comenzó a ahogar.  
**  
-S...O...S- **balbuceó Kiba y hondeó una banderita blanca (N/A: Vete a saber tú de ónde se la sacó o.O)  
Temari le soltó.  
**- Bah venga chicos...Paz...- **Shikamaru miraba la escena con un tic nervioso.  
**- Que ensayen ellos...No importa.- **sentenció Shikamaru y se cruzó de brazos.  
**- ¡QUE!- **soltaron los miembros del grupo de Shikamaru  
**- Oe chaval, de todas formas os ibaís a joder.- **le dijo Temari con los brazos en jarras, Shikamaru le dio suavemente con el dedo índice en la frente a Temari.  
**- ¿Por qué demonios sois las mujeres tan problemáticas? El local es vuestro , punto.- **Temari miró para arriba, con la consecuencia de que se le juntaron los ojos. Shikamaru se rió.

Los amigos de ellos, que los estaban rodeando los miraban murmurando. Se pilló un comentario al aire, algo así como...  
_''Será mejor que se enrollen ya, tanto pastelazo me dan ganas de vomitar''_

**- ¡Que viva el amor! ¿Hay algo más bonito que este apareamiento visual? ¡¡Estáis en la flor de la juventud!! Vivir la vida a tope!!- **Lee daba saltitos tipo conejo, solo le faltaban dos largas orejas coronando su peculiar corte de pelo. Pero como siempre la tenía que cagar, añadió...

**- Y tú Shikamaru, como te conozco muy bien, no le deshojes la flor muy rápido ¿eh?- **supuestamente el hiperactivo chico estaba susurrándoselo al Nara pero Temari lo escuchó perfectamente.  
**- Como no cierres el pico te voy a desplumar como a una jodida gallina...- **Temari cada vez se parecía más a la agresiva Sakura.  
Shikamara la miraba asustado...  
_- ''Tengo miedo... :S...''- _pensaba él.  
**- ¡Ey satánica! ¿te vienes?- **una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas, Itachi apoyado en la pared la llamaba.  
**- ¡Vale!- **Temari saltó del pupitre contenta.  
**- ¡Eh tú! Rata de laboratorio!! ¡¡Tu y yo vamos a tener unas cuantas palabritas!! ¡¡cuándo lleguemos a casa te vas a enterar!!- **Sasuke le hablaba a gritos a su hermano, puño en alto.

Itachi burlándose de su hermano se despidió de él con un saludo militar, ambos desaparecieron del aula.  
**- ¡vas a ir a mamá!- ** gritó Sasuke apretando los puños y haciendo pucheritos.  
Todos los presentes se quedaron blancos.

**- sasuke...kun... ¡se me va a ir el mito a la mierda!.- **dijo Sakura con una gran nube negra rodeándola.

**- Nuu Saku!! ¡¡que soy el más malo del barrio!- **los chicos casi se caen de los pupitres, lo mejor era que Sasuke se callará.  
**- Si la frentuda no te quiere ya me quedo yo contigo.- **le susurró seductoramente Ino a Sasuke y le acarició el brazo.

Sakura se abalanzó encima de Ino.  
**- ¡Sugoi! Como en mis fantasías LoL ¡! Sólo falta el barro!!- **decía Kiba babeando.  
Acorralaron a las chicas y cada uno gritaba su apuesta, menos Shikamaru y Chouji que estaban sentados.  
**- te veo pensativo amigo...- **dijo Chouji amablemente a Shikamaru, y abrió una bolsa de patatas fritas.  
**- Nah, sin más.- **Shikamaru estaba sentado de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.

**- Son sólo amigos.- **dijo Chouji con la boca llena de patatas.  
Chouji esperaba paciente una respuesta de su amigo, ya le conocía lo suficiente. Lo mejor era esperar, de fondo oía tirones de pelo, uñas arañando y todo tipo de agresiones físicas...

**- Ya me conoces, se me ha antojado. Sólo eso.- **dijo Shikamaru sonriendo.  
**- Ya, como todas. Pero eso algún día te perjudicará.- **le dijo sabiamente Chouji.  
**- ¿qué hay de malo de pasar un buen rato con ellas y luego ser amigos? Nunca las he tratado mal. – **se excusó Shika.

**- Yo sólo te comento...- **dijo Chouji sonriente.

La pelea continuaba y la clase parecía una jungla, todos subidos a las mesas gritando y apostando por una o por otra. Sai sentado en primera fila apuntaba constantemente en su bloc.  
**- Sakura...Braguitas rosas... Ino, sujetador de flores...Interesante..-** con la lengua medio sacada en signo de concentración apuntaba velozmente su valiosa información. De repente Sai notó una presencia detrás de su nuca. La cabeza de Sasuke aparecía poco a poco detrás suyo como una sigilosa pantera..

**- Como no rompas ahora mismo esa mierda... te la hago comer..- **susurró amenazadoramente, sus ojos parecía que se volvían rojos.  
**- ¡Tranquilo Uchiha!!- **Sai fue a todo correr a la papelera y ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke destruyó la hoja en mil pedazos, sonreía nerviosamente.  
**- Excelente...- **dijo Sasuke a lo Burns xD

**- What happens peña??- **un hombre de pelo pincho rubio entró a la clase a toda velocidad.  
**- ¡sugoi! ¡PELEA DE CHICAS!- **el hombre comenzó a dar saltitos contento.  
**- ¡Voy a avisar a Jiraiya!- **iba a echar a correr pero un serio Naruto le paro del brazo.  
**- Padre...Por un día puedes dejar de hacer el cabra?- **le dijo Naruto con lagrimitas fingidas en los ojos. Minato se consternó al oír las palabras de su hijo.

**- Lo siento mi pequeño!! Te juro que cam..- **el le agarró a su hijo de las manos.  
**- Nah, nah. Déjate de mierdas, si quieres ver la pelea apoquína la pasta. ¿Ino o Sakura? La vida esta muy cara y aunque seas mi daddy no puedo dejarte verlo gratis, Vamos la pasta dattebayo!- **Naruto le hizo un gesto para que pagará. Minato se quedó lívido.

_-'' ¿a quién habrá salido este crío?''-_

**- ¡¡MINATO!!-** un bocinazo le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.  
Los alumnos reconocieron la procedencia de esa voz, Ino y Sakura pararon bruscamente. Veían sus vidas pasar como una película (N/A: ¿eso no es lo que dice la peña cuando esta a punto de morir? Pues ea )  
**- ¡¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE OSTIAS PASA!! MINATO SENSEI ESTO ES UNA CLASE NO UN RING DE BOXEO!!-** una mujer de generosos pechos estampaba la puerta contra la pared.

**- Tsunade...sama...Go...Gomen... ¡Intentaba pararlos pero no me hacían caso!- **Minato le echó morro al asunto.

**- Igual que el hijo.- **susurró Sakura entre dientes, Ino asintió dándola la razón.  
**- Uhm...Te estaré vigilando...- **susurró Tsunade haciéndole un gesto con la mano que señalaba sus ojos y los de Minato y se fue con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

Minato nervioso se sentó en la mesa del profesor.  
**- Abran sus libros por el tema 2... Comparatives...-** dijo profesionalmente.  
Los chicos se sentaron y abrieron sus libros, Shikamaru miró a la puerta.  
**- no va a venir...Esta con Itachi..- **le picó Naruto a Shika.  
**-Mendoukuse...- **Shikamaru estiró la pierna por debajo del pupitre y le dio una patada en el trasero a Naruto.  
**- Itte...- **se quejó él, Hinata le miraba perpleja. Ella se sentaba a su lado.

**-¿ qué pasa Naruto-kun?- **preguntó.  
**- El baka de Shikamaru me ha dado en mi precioso culo ¿me haces el sana sanita?- **le dijo Naruto con su cara más dulce.  
Hinata empezó a hiperventilar.  
**- Naru..Naruto..kun!!- ** sólo de imaginárselo se moría.  
**- ¡es coña mujer!- **le dijo y le dio una palmada en el hombro.  
**-¿tan feo soy?- **susurró para sí...  
**- No..No es..e..eso Naruto-kun!!- **Hinata quería explicarse.  
**- Jeje tranquila es broma, ya sé que soy irresistible.- **dijo con una sonrisa trident.

**- Si por eso en tu casa no hay espejos...- **susurró Sasuke mientras hojeaba un libro.  
**- ¡te voy a llenar la cara de aplausos dobe!- **le amenazó Naruto ,Sasuke le sacó la lengua.

Naruto decidió ignorarle y centrarse de nuevo en Hinata.

**-Oe Hinata...Etto..hum...Verás..-** Naruto se rascó inquieto la cabeza.  
Hinata abrió los ojos como platos.  
_-'' ¿no me irá a pedir lo que me estoy imaginando ,no?''-_ el corazón de Hinata le vociferaba que se iba a salírsele del pecho de la emoción.  
**- Mira esque voy de puta pena en mates...¿podríamos quedar un día en mi casa y me ayudas?.- **le preguntó Naruto sonriendo.

El alma de Hinata estaba a punto de salírsele por la boca.  
**- Dios...la táctica más vieja del mundo... Tsk...-** dijo Shikamaru desde atrás ,el libro le tapaba la cara.  
**- Calla vago! Yo con Hinata jamás intentaría algo de eso, es mi amiga!!- **le contestó molesto, a Hinata se le vino el mundo abajo.  
**- Entonces ¿qué me dices?- **le dijo Naruto, ignorando a Shikamaru.  
**- Como quieras...- **susurró Hinata y molesta apartó un poco la mesa de la de Naruto.

**- ni se la huele el muy capullo...- **le susurró Sasuke a Sakura.  
Ambos suspiraron pesadamente. __


	3. Cápitulo 3

Cápitulo 3

**Cápitulo 3**

La clase de inglés pasaba lentamente, Minato se dedicaba a mandar todo ejercicios.  
Shikamaru ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo al de diez minutos.  
**- ZzzZzz-**  
**- Shikamaru...-** Ino le daba toquecitos en la cabeza.  
**- ZzzZzz-  
- Shikamaru...kun...-** esta vez le tironeo del pelo.  
**- ZzZzZz...-  
-¡VAGO DE MIERDA DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!¡Ya ha acabado la clase!-** Sakura hundió su puño en la cabeza del Nara.  
**- ¡¡auuuuuuchhhhhh!! ¿Quién ha sido?- **Shikamaru se tocaba la cabeza dolido.  
**- ¿Quién va a ser?- **Kiba señaló a Sakura.  
**- Menos mal que no me he enrollado con ella...Mendokuse...Que mujer más agresiva..- **Shikamaru la maldijo por lo bajo.  
Como si de un espectro se tratara Sasuke apareció al lado suyo.

**- Si yo te contará...-** los ojos le hacían chiribitas.  
**- ¡cuenta, cuenta!- **Sai sacó su libreta.  
**- ¿qué te dije Sai?-** la tormenta se cernía sobre el pálido de Sai.  
**- Romper o si no tragar, hehe captado.- **Sai desapareció de ahí en un microsegundo.  
Minato paso al lado de los chicos.  
Cuatro coletas rubias se divisaron a la entrada, la chica venía con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

**-¡God Save The Queen!- **Temari entró tocando una guitarra imaginaria.  
Minato se quedó a cuadros.  
**- Temari estás faltando mucho a mis clases..Al final no podré aprobarte...-** le dijo serio.  
**- ¡sensei! ¡no me hace falta! ¡tengo un inglés cojonudo! ****Mire..mire..-** Temari carraspeó.  
**- ¿Do you rembember? ¡¡arrevolcón with me!-** Temari bailaba mientras cantaba. (N/A: malditos castings de Ot…T.T)  
Parte de la clase empezó a reír, entre ellos Shika.  
**- mendokuse..-** dijo Minato y salió.  
**- ¡eh esa frase es mía!-** gritó acusador Shika.  
**- Siempre me quedará mi público..-** Temari hizo una reverencia teatral.

Temari se quedo mirando a un punto fijo.  
**- Dios...que bonita es esta clase..-** dijo amorrada.  
**- Qué morón llevas encima, enga vamos a gimnasia.- **le dijo Shika y le ofreció el brazo.  
**- ¡arigato Shika!- **y se colgó de él.  
**- Suena bien si lo dices tú...-** Shikamaru la miró sonriendo, ella le contestó con una gran sonrisa.  
Por el camino hablaron de muchas cosas, los conciertos que habían dado, los guitarristas que más le gustaban, los grupos..  
**- Pues eso ¡Zakk Wylde es mi ídolo! ¡¡es el mejor guitarrista del mundo!!- **decía Temari mientras se colgaba más y más del brazo de Shikamaru.  
**- ¿Qué? ¡venga ya! Debes de estar de coña... ¿el mejor guitarrista del mundo?- **Shikamaru empezó a reírse, se puso contra la pared riéndose a carcajada limpia dando golpes a la pared.

**-Por favor si hasta yo toco mejor...- **dijo quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos.  
**- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLAR ASÍ DE ÉL?!-** Temari le daba con un dedo acusador en el pecho, haciéndole retroceder cada vez más, hasta que chocó contra la pared.

**- es un mierda.- **Shikamaru disfrutaba picándola.  
**- no me jodas Shikamaru.- **le decía con la cara roja de ira.  
**- Ya me gustaría.-** susurró con una media sonrisa.  
**- ¡ Ja! Chaval eres mucho de boca. –** y con la cabeza bien alta se dirigió a las puertas del gimnasio, Shikamaru la echó un repaso general.  
Su camiseta rota por la espalda haciendo la forma de una red de telaraña dejaba al descubierto una espalda desnuda, su mini falda negra hacía más irresistibles sus atributos, sus largas piernas se veían mejor con las medias rotas moradas.

Pero Shikamaru se quedó estático mirando el trasero de ella, torcía tanto la cabeza que dentro de poco estaría a la par de sus hombros.  
_- ''Joder, qué culo''-_ pensó él.  
**- ¡Y no me mires el culo!- ** gritó Temari sin mirarle al traspasar las puertas del gimnasio.  
Shikamaru levantó la cabeza al instante.  
**- Mujer...¡ no seas tan creída!- **le gritó.  
**- Un día de estos te va a entrar una tortoculis espantosa...-** le dijo Neji dándole un golpecito en la cabeza.  
**- Eh,tío ¡que estoy estudiando!- **Shikamaru se giró a ver al chico.  
**- Este nunca cambiará...- **suspiró Tenten que iba a la par de Neji.  
**- mendoukuse...Eh, antes de que se me olvide..La semana que viene damos un concierto en el quebranta.. Os quiero ver ahí ¿de acuerdo?- **les dijo Shika y le guiñó un ojo a Tenten.

Ella se sonrojó.  
**- Joder macho deja alguna libre..- **Neji lo mató con la mirada.  
**- Tranquilo colega, Tenten es toda tuya. Ante todo respeto a mis amigos. Las chicas de mis chicos son invisibles para mí...Enga parejita...- **Shika hizo un ademán con la cabeza y se fue a los vestuarios.  
**- ¿qué ha querido decir con eso? O.O- **le preguntó Tenten.  
Neji rebuscaba algo entre los bolsillos, nervioso.  
**- Yo que se, ya sabes como es él..Mira que le he dicho mil veces que deje los porros pero ni puto caso...- **Neji se escapó de ahí en cuánto pudo, Tenten se quedó en el sitio mirándole hasta que desapareció por el mismo lugar que Shika, al de unos segundos se escuchó un porrazo.

**- ¿y ahora porqué me ostias? ¡¿AL FINAL OS VOY A DENUNCIAR A TODOS POR BULLIN!?- **gritaba Shikamaru desde los vestuarios, Tenten rió por lo bajito sonrojada.

Al de diez minutos Maito Gai fue a los vestuarios de las chicas y de los chicos respectivamente.  
**- ¡vamos gentucilla! ¡¡es la hora de ponernos en forma!!- **gritaba eufórico, el primero en salir fue Lee.  
**- ¡Hai,sensei! ¿qué haremos para empezar? ¿1000 flexiones? ¿ quizá dar 30 vueltas a la ciudad?- **preguntó Lee mientras calentaba.  
**- ¿O recorrernos el mundo en 20 segundos?- **preguntó Sakura sarcástica.  
**- ¡Muy bien Sakura-chan! Ese es el espiritu!!- **la alabó Gai con una sonrisa.  
**- x.x ..este tío me mata...- **susurró Sakura.  
Temari, Hinata e Ino fueron entrando al gimnasio.  
**- ¡hoy vamos a hacer la prueba del Pi!-** dijo Gai (N/A: para quiénes no lo sepan es una prueba de resistencia, en la que el radiocassete te marca las pautas, es decir, al de un tiempo suena un 'pi' y tienes que haber llegado al otro lado del gimnasio antes de que hubiera sonado, si no estás eliminado/a y cada vez suena más rápido el 'pi' haciendo que te cages en todos sus muertos nñ)  
Después de un general aullido de ¿¡porqué a mi señor?! Todos entraron al gimnasio.  
**- Para aprobar las chicas tienen que aguantar 5 'pi' y los chicos 7...¿alguna duda?- **explicó Gai.  
**- ¡Eh! ¡¡eso es discriminación positiva!! ¿Porqué nosotras para aprobar tenemos que hacer menos?- **saltó Temari.  
_- ¿Porqué no habré nacido sin esto?- _pensó Shikamaru y se miró sus partes, algunas veces ser mujer estaba muy bien.  
**- lo veía venir...-** susurró Naruto.  
Gaara entró al gimnasio.  
**- hermanita, no estaría mal que aprobarías una por lo menos..¿no crees?- **dijo Gaara mientras se colocaba bien las ropas.  
**- Bien señoría no tengo nada más que decir en mi defensa.- **Temari se volvió a sentar.  
**- Ne...Gaara...kun..¿otra operación ''folleteo en los baños''?- **le dijo melosamente Kiba.  
**- Cómo me conoces ladrón.- **dijo Gaara con cara angelical.

**- Gai...¿puede venir un momento?- **preguntó el sensei Kakashi que estaba en la puerta del gimnasio.  
**- ¿¡quieres un duelo Hatake?!- **gritó dando saltitos el profesor.  
**- Quizá otro día.. Tengo que hablar contigo de los horarios...- **Kakashi desapareció.  
**- Kakashi espérame que voyyyyyy- **Gai salió corriendo detrás de él.

Las chicas estaban sentadas en un banco y los chicos de pie. Shikamaru estaba en las colchonetas tumbado hablando con Chouji.  
**- Eh Hinata escucha esto..-** Temari le paso un casco a la chica.  
**- ¿te gusta?- **preguntó esperanzada la Sabaku.  
**- Hai...¿qué grupo es?- **preguntó interesada Hinata.  
**- Wiiiiiii ¡te voy a llevar al lado oscuro! ¡los Sex Pistols!- **dijo emocionada Temari.  
**- Sid...-**susurraron risueños Temari y Naruto.  
**- WoW Hinata tú y yo tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, si te gustan los Sex este grupo también te va a gustar...- **le decía Naruto mientras se sentaba al lado suyo y le pasaba un casco, Hinata se sentía estar en el paraíso.

**-Prefiero a ''The Clash''- **dijo Shikamaru bostezando.  
**- ¡ya estamos dando el dato! Tu crio fuera de aquí!- **Temari se levantó y se puso delante de él ,de espaldas, y no le dejaba mirar a los demás, Shikamaru se movía intentando entrar al círculo pero ella se lo impedía..  
**-mendoukuse...con que esas tenemos...- **sonriendo cogió a Temari y la cargó como a un saco de patatas.  
**- ¡encargo especial! ¡saco de patatas de 70 kilos señorito!- **Shikamaru la llevaba a las colchonetas.  
**- ¡suéltame niño! Un momento...¿¡me estás llamando gorda?!. –**Temari le golpeaba la espalda , Shikamaru le dio un azote en el culo y después la soltó en las colchonetas, se tumbó al lado de ella y la sujeto de la cintura.

**- ¿nerviosa?- **la susurró al oído, Temari le miraba impasible.

**-¿debería?- **ella le siguió el juego.  
**- Mujer...eres realmente problemática...-** la contestó.  
**- Sí, eso me dicen...- **Temari acomodó su cabeza debajo de sus brazos.  
Shikamaru nunca había conocido a una chica tan problemática (en todos los sentidos) , tan indiferente..Pero eso le hacía realmente apetitosa. Seguramente sería un gran reto para él.  
**- Y dime ..¿ligar conmigo no te da pereza?- **le preguntó ella prestando atención a su mano en la que llevaba un anillo.  
Shikamaru dejo de cogerla por la cintura y se tumbó igual que ella , a su lado.  
**- Uhm...Lo que si no me daría pereza es hacer otra cosa contigo...-** dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.  
Temari se apoyo en el pecho de él, con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, tenía un aspecto angelical.

**- Shika...kun...-** Temari murmuró su nombre dulcemente, Shikamaru abrió los ojos al instante. El corazón le dio un vuelco.  
El acercó sus labios a los de ella, Temari puso su dedo índice en los labios de él.  
**- Shika...kun...-** volvió a susurrar, Shikamaru se estaba poniendo a cien.  
**- ¡TE JODES! ¡Ahí TE QUEDAS POR DECIR ESO DE MI ZAKK!-** y sacándole la lengua se fue de allí.  
**- mendoukuse...-** Shikamaru se incorporó.  
**- ¡proble-chan! ¿ahora qué demonios hago yo con eso?- **susurró mirándose sus partes nobles.

Derrotado se volvió a tumbar.

**- - -  
AGRADECIMIENTOS:  
IchiHana: Hehe me alegra de que te hayas reído, a veces me dan algunas paranoias xDD Si eso dime las expresiones que no entiendes y yo encantada te las explico por MP nn**

Rose Hatake Nara: ¡Jelou! Gracias por tu review, la verdad me ha gustado mucho y me ha levantado la moral. Ya empezaba a pensar que era a la única que le molaban mis idas de ollas T.T Tú y yo tendríamos que juntarnos a hacer un fic, eso sería el despolle xDD  
habrá mucho más Hot, mis hormonas siempre están revolucionadas muajaja

temari24: ya..a mi también se me hace raro no escribir sobre ellos como ninjas, pero ya tenía ganas de hacer uno de ellos en este sentido. Muchas gracias por tu review.

marieta88: ¿si? Pues en el mío igual, estoy 100 inspirada en mi instituto y en mi ambiente xD

¡espero no defraudaros con este cápitulo!

PD: Cartas bombas, alabanzas y/o todo tipo de reclamaciones abajo a la izquierda ¡Au Revoir!


	4. Cápitulo 4

Cápitulo 4

**Cápitulo 4**

Temari volvió con el grupo de su clase.  
Sakura estaba peleándose con Ino por Sasuke, Sai apuntaba en su cuadernito y Sasuke lo golpeaba contra un potro. Naruto estaba con Hinata contándole la biblia en verso pero la Hyuuga disfrutaba muchísimo, Neji le mostraba su descontento a Tenten sobre Hinata y ella le estaba gritando por ser tan cascarrabias. Kiba y Gaara habían ido a espiar a las chicas de 1° de Bachiller que estaban duchándose y Lee le estaba bombardeando a preguntas a Shino. El Aburame estaba sentado en un banco esperando al profesor impasible.  
Chouji más feliz que unas castañuelas intentaba calmar a Ino.

**- ¿Eh Shino? ¡Te propongo otro reto! Aver quién hace más flexiones en un minuto!!- **decía Lee revoleteando alrededor de Shino, él no contestaba sólo se ajustaba las gafas.  
**- Ahora que lo pienso nunca te he visto los ojos ¡quitate las gafas!- **Lee alargó la mano para arrancarle las gafas pero Shino le dio un manotazo, Lee aulló del dolor.  
**- ¡¡ahhh!!- **volvió a aullar Lee.  
_-'' Joder..a este todavía no le ha quedado claro que soy antisocial?!''-_ pensaba Shino.  
**- Una cucaracha!¡que ascazo!! Quita bicho!!-** Lee se subió a un banco y con la pierna hacía movimiento hacía el bicho como si él se fuera a ir por esa idiotez.

**- Es una cucaracha banda de café...Qué raro que este aquí...-** Shino se agachó un poco para cogerla en la mano.  
**- ¡No,Shino! ¡vete a saber cuántas enfermedades tiene ese bichejo!-** Lee apartó la mano del Aburame y con su gran pie la aplastó contra el suelo, a Shino se le partió el corazón en mil pedazos.  
**- problema resuelto...-** Lee orgulloso de sí mismo le dedicó una sonrisa a su compañero.  
**- ¿Problema resuelto! ¡¡Asesino!!- **Shino empezó a gritar como un animal ,cogió un bate de béisbol y comenzó a perseguir a Rock Lee por todo el gimnasio.  
**- ¡Te voy a dar yo problema! ¡¡ NO TE VA A RECONOCER NI TU VIEJA!!-** Shino gritaba con el bate en alto.  
Temari miraba a la clase estupefacta, Shikamaru paso por delante de ella y se paró un segundo para susurrarle algo...  
**-Esto no va a quedar así...-** y sin echarle ni un vistazo caminó a donde Chouji con las manos en los bolsillos.  
**- Claro que no...-** La mente de Temari empezó a elucubrar pensamientos para mayores de 18 años xD

**- ¿ Y ahora qué pasa con estas dos?-** Shikamaru aburrido veía a sus amigas hacer el ridículo.  
**- Se están peleando por Sasuke...-** dijo felizmente Chouji.  
**- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?- **Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza.  
**- ¡vale ya!- **Sasuke paró a las chicas.  
**- Pero Sasuke..-** Sakura se dirigió a él.  
**- ¡ Ni Sasuke ni ostias! ¡estoy hasta los huevos! ¿cuándo vaís a dejar de ser tan infantiles? Creo que este asunto esta más que zanjado ¡¡Sakura yo ESTOY CONTIGO NO CON ELLA!! ¿cuándo mierda te va a entrar eso en la cabeza?-** le gritó Sasuke, Sakura se quedó al borde del llanto. Sasuke enfadado fue al baño y Sakura detrás. El Uchiha no quería escucharla.

**- Ja...Que se joda...-** decía Ino satisfecha.  
**- A veces te comportas como una verdadera zorra..-** le dijo Shikamaru.  
**- Te has pasado.- **Le dijo Chouji.  
**- Ne, Chouji ¡no empieces tu también!.- **Ino se colgó de su brazo suplicando, el Akimichi se sonrojó.  
Shikamaru aburrido de la situación fue con Naruto ,Hinata y...Temari.

_-''Mendoukuse...''-_

Hinata y Naruto estaban sentados uno junto al otro en el banco y enfrente estaba Temari sentada en el suelo, Shikamaru se sentó al lado de ella ,se estiró como si se fuera a la cama y se tumbó.  
**- Kombawa Shikamaru.-** le picó Temari  
**- Hump.-** eso fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta.  
_- ''hay que joderse...encima se hace el ofendido. ¡Pues que le peten!Para chula yo...''-_ Temari se centró en sus otros dos compañeros.  
**- ¿Te gusta esta Hinata?- **le decía Naruto a la chica.  
**- Naruto se oye hasta aquí...vas a dejar sorda a la pobre chavala.- **le dijo Temari y señaló a Hinata, ella dio un vuelco.  
**- Oh,lo siento Hinata!!.- **dijo Naruto y bajó el volumen.  
**- Qué susto me ha pegado este que canta...-** susurró Hinata avergonzada.

**-mejor lo dejo ya...-** le contestó Naruto sonriente.  
**- ¡No! Me gusta-** dijo Hinata y puso su mano encima de la de Naruto para que no apagara el MP3  
Hinata se sonrojó al ver lo que había hecho, Shikamaru se había incorporado y él y Temari contemplaban divertidos la escena.

**- A..Ah...Pue...s..Entonces lo dejo.-** Naruto recobró la compostura.  
Hinata sonrió.  
**- Oe Hinata el viernes te vienes conmigo al Baratz.-** dijo Temari  
**- Pe..Pero...-** Hinata no sabía qué decir.  
**-es una orden, no una petición.- **Temari se puso seria, Shikamaru la miró ...Ya sabía lo que estaba planeando.  
**- ¿Tú te vienes ,no?-** le preguntó Shikamaru a Naruto.  
**- Ya sabes que yo no falto nunca, dattebayo!!-** dijo feliz Naruto.  
Temari sonrió.  
**-**_''Qué problemática es...''-_ Shikamaru la miraba evaluándola.  
**- Oe Hinata ¿quedamos esta tarde en mi casa para estudiar?-** le preguntó Naruto a Hinata, ella asintió levemente.  
**-¡Cojonudo!-** dijo él contento. Hinata rió por lo bajo.  
**- Estudiar dice...Oe, Shikamaru ¿vienes esta tarde a ''estudiar'' a mi casa?-** preguntó Temari sonriente.  
**- Feh,no. Seguro que salgo de ahí violado.-** Shikamaru compuso su cara de aburrido, Naruto e Hinata se rieron. Temari se quedó lívida.  
**- Feh...-**Temari se cruzó de brazos mosqueada.  
Naruto e Hinata se echaron unas miraditas y asintieron.  
Sasuke se acercó a dónde Naruto y de mala ostia se sentó.

**- ¡eh imbécil! ¿qué le has hecho a Sakura?-** le preguntó enfadado Naruto a Sasuke, ella estaba llorando y Tenten la estaba consolando.  
**- ¡no la he hecho nada! Sólo la he dejado las cosas claras, es una cría. Estoy harta de sus estúpidas peleas...-** dijo Sasuke.  
**- Bueeeeeno... Esta puede ser mi oportunidad para que Sakura sea mia.- ** dijo Naruto frotándose las manos.  
Sasuke le descargó un puñetazo en la espalda.  
**- ¡Auch!-  
-Ni lo sueñes...-** le gritó Sasuke  
Sakura se acercó al grupo.  
Sasuke se esperaba que iba a ir a donde él pero se sentó al lado de Shikamaru.  
**- ¿estás bien preciosa?-** le preguntó Shikamaru.  
**- Hai, no pasa nada.- **asintió ella frotándose los ojos.  
Sasuke suspiró angustiado, no le gustaba verla así.  
Temari miró duramente al Uchiha, Sasuke captó su mirada y bajó la cabeza avergonzado.  
**- Saku-chan si puedo hacer algo por ti...-** Naruto se arrodilló delante de ella y la cogió de las manos.  
**- No, así esta bien. Gracias Naruto.-** él se sonrojó, Sasuke cerró los ojos molesto. No quería ver más esa escenita, menos mal que Gai entró en ese instante al gimnasio porque sino Sasuke cometería un asesinato.

**- Bueno querubines ¡¡ya estoy aquí!!-** dejó el radiocasette encima de una mesa, Lee daba saltos de alegría por dos motivos.  
1) Gai sensei había hecho su estelar aparición  
2) Shino ya no le perseguía con el bate amenazándole con dejarle sin descendencia.  
**- No perdamos más tiempo...Las chicas empezaran a hacer la prueba.-** dijo Gai pero unos gritos de chicas vinieron de los vestuarios. Kiba y Gaara corrían a ponerse a cubierto, gracias a Dios cerraron justo a tiempo las puertas del gimnasio. Kiba se quitó un zapato de tacón que estaba en su culo.  
**- Ay que joderse.. Qué puntería tienen...-** susurró y se acarició el culo.  
**- Pero bien que ha merecido la pena.- **dijo Gaara,ambos asintieron lascivamente.  
**-No quiero ni preguntar ¡me estoy empezando a cansar de vuestra flor de la juventud! Asi que a sentaros.- **les gritó Gai sensei.  
Ellos obedecieron,se sentaron y empezaron a contarles a los chicos sus peripecias.

Las chicas, por otra parte, se colocaron en la raya de salida. Gai encendió el aparato y comenzó la prueba.  
**- ¡¡venga chicas que sólo teneís que aguantar 5 ¡!- ** gritaba Naruto para animarlas.  
Al 3 pi Temari abandonó.  
**- ¡Temari! ¿dónde esta tu fuerza espiritual? ¡¡venga que lo que has hecho no es nada!!- **le reprendió Gai.  
**- Que le follen a la mierda de la prueba, me muero...-** Temari se apoyó en la pared e intentaba respirar, la boca le sabía a sangre y las ganas de vomitar aumentaban.  
Poco a poco y por recomendación de Sasuke fue al baño a refrescarse.

Abrió el grifo y se echó agua por el cuello, se apoyo en el lavabo.Las arcadas disminuían pero el sabor a sangre seguía ahí.  
Un chico entró al baño.  
**- Eii.. ¿qué te pasa?- **la cogió suavemente de la cintura.  
Temari levantó la cabeza y miró a través del cristal, vio quién era, sonrió.  
**- Hola, Itachi.- **dijo y escupió.  
**-¿qué te ha pasado?- **le preguntó preocupado.  
**- estaba en el vestuario y de pasada te he visto.-** le explicó Itachi  
**-La mierda del pi ese, va a acabar conmigo.-** le dijo ella  
el frunció el ceño molesto.  
**-Lo que va a acabar contigo es la mierda del tabaco.- ** le dijo Itachi y miró aver si tenía fiebre.  
**- Pesado.-** le dijo Temari mirándole por el espejo.  
**- Cabezota.-** le contestó, ella se dio la vuelta, Itachi seguía abrazándola por la cintura.  
**-Pareces mi hermano...-** le dijo molesta  
**- y eso que él es menor que tú y tiene más conciencia.- **le dijo Itachi.  
**- Si,claro por eso se la pasa persiguiendo chicas.- **dijo sarcásticamente, ambos se rieron.  
**-Etto...-** alguien entró, ambos miraron. Se trataba de Shikamaru

**- Aiba perdón, pensaba que estarías sola.- **dijo Shikamaru disculpándose y se fue.  
Temari suspiró.  
**- ¿quién es ese?-** preguntó Itachi  
**- Shikamaru...Que bueno esta el condenado...-** le dijo ella.  
**- Todo el día hablándome de él, que cansina chavala. ¡ale me piro a hacer gimnasia!- **dijo Itachi y se fue por donde se había ido Shikamaru.

_-''¿Se ha picado? ¡Hombres! ¿quién los entiende?''-_ pensó la Sabaku.

Temari entró al gimnasio ,las chicas ya habían terminado de hacer la prueba y estaban sentadas en el suelo.Mirando como los chicos hacían la prueba.  
**- ¿Quién ha aguantado más?-** preguntó Temari  
**- Tenten.- **dijo Hinata  
**- Pero por poco, Hinata casi me gana.- **dijo dulcemente.  
**-Seh...Si Naruto no le hubiera dado un berrido a Hinata, hubiera ganado.- **dijo Ino y todas rieron.  
Temari se sentó también con ellas y veía como Shikamaru corría asfixiado.

**- ¡Fuma, fuma!- ** le gritó Temari a Shikamaru, él se tropezó y casi se cae.  
**- ¡calla mujer!-** gritó él rojo de el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.  
Naruto corría como un poseso feliz y Lee más.  
**- ¡Vamos Naruto-kun!-** le picaba Lee a Naruto.  
**- ¡te voy a ganar,dattebayo! ¡¡mirame Sakura!!- **gritaba Naruto, Sasuke iba por detrás de él, le agarró de la camiseta y con furia le echó para atrás. Disimuladamente miró a Sakura y siguió corriendo.  
**- ¡WoW! ¡¡sasuke va a ser mi rival!!- **decía Lee contento.  
**- Calla imbécil.- **Sasuke corría sin ningún esfuerzo.  
A Shikamaru se le empezaba a deshacer la coleta, Temari lo veía más sexy aún.  
Gaara dejó de correr y se sentó junto a Tenten.  
**- Dios...esto es malísimo para mis espermatozoides..-** dijo él seriamente, Tenten asustada se apartó un poco.  
Shikamaru al 7 pi paró, ya había aprobado.  
**- esto...es..es.. inhumano...-** decía mientras se quitaba el sudor con la muñequera, casi se arrastraba por el campo.  
Se sentó al lado de la rubia problemática.  
Temari se estaba riendo de él  
**- Anda calla que estoy matado, veo hasta lucecitas ya.- **dijo a media voz, Temari le soplaba para darle un poco de aire.

**- Cuidao no me eches un lapo.- **le dijo Shikamaru  
**- anda y que te den!- **Temari le acabó de quitar la coleta  
**- ¡Eh!- **Shikamaru intentó cogerle la goma, el pelo de él le cayó por los hombros.  
**- Uhm...Que bien te queda... ¿por qué sólo te lo dejas suelto para los conciertos?- **le preguntó ella  
**- Tsk...¿así que me miras cuando tocamos?- **Shikamaru alzó las cejas pícaramente.  
**- Bah, sólo un poco. ¡y además! Para no verte, estás en medio capullo.- **le soltó.  
**-Mendoukuse...Anda hazme la coleta.- **se dio la vuelta y le señalo su pelo, Temari cogió poco a poco el pelo del chico con suavidad y le formo la coleta y por último le colocó la goma.  
**- Listo.- **dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
Shikamaru no la dejó apartar la cabeza y cogiendola por el cuello la obligo a besarle en la boca formándose un beso tímido pero intenso.  
En el gimnasio se oían los silbidos de la gente, sobre todo de el profesor. Gaara se acercó a donde ellos.  
**- Niño, aparta el hocico YA.- **Shikamaru le hizo caso y se apartó de ella, ambos se miraron a los ojos.  
Ella quería más...  
El quería más...

_- ''ya verás cuando te pille el viernes...''-_ pensaron los dos en sus respectivas cabezas.

**- ¡¡GANÉ!!-** gritó emocionado Naruto  
A Lee se le veía en una esquina deprimido.

**- Soy un loser...-** gimoteaba el pobre chaval.


	5. COMUNICADO LEAN ONEGAI

COMUNICADO

**COMUNICADO ...  
Lo siento, igual os esperabais el siguiente cápitulo pero he decidido aclarar una cosa. Este escrito va sobre todo para marieta88 creo que era tu nik.  
QueenOfDarkness y Mago de Oz son la misma persona, es decir yo. Todos estos fic's los he estado publicando en N U (Naruto Uchiha) y como estaban bien acogidos decidi publicarlos en Fanfiction que es una pagina que me gusta mucho. El comentario de marieta puede dar lugar a insultar a mi persona y la verdad no me gustaría, asi que he decidido aclarar este asunto de raíz para que lo leaís todos.  
También puede que te encuentres el fic de Broken en algún foro de foroswebgratis, también lo he publicado yo pero sin terminarlo todavía. Que te puedo decir soy fan de Naruto y suelo estar en muchos foros. Luego puede dar la casualidad de que entres en uno y en verdad si una persona me haya plagiado pero este no es el caso.  
Me hubiera gustado mucho que me planteases el problema sin decir que yo soy una copiona o la otra y que si lo era yo me lo ibas a hacer pasar muy putas. Pero bueno...creo que te comprendo porque eso a mi también me pudriría,no puedo con el plagio.**

Espero que esta aclaración te haya servido y si quieres más pruebas dime.

PD: también te he dejado un comentario en N U (te recuerdo que ahí soy QueenOfDarkness) en el fic de ''I'ts Time For Traffic Rock 'n'Roll''

Cuando me suba un poco el ánimo seguiré con la continuación

Sayonara mis querubines!!


	6. Cápitulo 5

Cápitulo 5

**Gracias a : Kiarachan,Tsuko,oba-chan,harusameazul,--Temari-sensei--, karineko,daimai,marieta88,Rurouni,Nara-hunterxest,txitxutemari,jehiel15, ¡muchas gracias gente!**

Cápitulo 5

- ¡bien gentucilla , ya vale por hoy! ¡ Ir a lavaros vuestra flor de la juventud!- dijo Gai sensei mientras en su pecho Lee lloraba desconsoladamente.  
**- Tendría que hacerle la guija a ese tío, eso que dice es mucha perversión macho.- **le decía completamente serio Gaara a Neji.  
**- es el destino...-** susurró sabiamente Neji.  
**- Pues igual es mi destino hacerme a Tenten.- **dijo Gaara mirando fijamente a Neji.  
**- Inténtalo y te meto el destino por el culo...-** susurró fieramente Neji.  
**- Juju Neji-kun date la vuelta rico...-** dijo Gaara melosamente poniendo ojitos de gatito de Shrek (N/A: ¡yo quiero adoptar a ese gato!)  
Neji le hizo caso y se encontró con una sonrojadísima Tenten ella nerviosa jugaba a entrelazar sus dedos. Neji no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.  
**- ¡A partir de hoy quiero que me llaméis San Gaara!-** gritó el pelirrojo a los cuatro vientos.  
**- ¡mis flechas del amor os tocarán y follareís como conejos eternamente!- **volvió a gritar el ido de Gaara.  
**- ¡ A ti lo que te vamos a llamar es pichacorta!- **Naruto enrolló una toalla y le dio con ella en el culo.  
**- ¡Naruto sufrirás la ira del vampiro cudeiro!-** le gritó Gaara.  
(N/A: Cudeiro viene del programa de ''Humor Amarillo'' la aquí presente tiene muchas paranoias en su afectada cabeza)  
**- ¿cu..cudeiro?-** preguntó Naruto ,le daba miedo hacerlo.  
**- ¡porque soy ''japo'' macho!- **le dijo Gaara y se estiró los ojos.  
**- eso me pasa por preguntar, si no lo haría yo sería una persona normal...-** Naruto cabizbajo se fue al vestuario, esa gente iba a acabar con su cordura.  
Neji y Tenten todavía seguían clavados en el suelo.  
**- Etto Neji...¿qué has querido decir con eso? ¿te importo de una manera especial?-** Tenten nerviosa se arremolinada un mechón de pelo.

**- Claro, eres mi amiga.- **y en un visto y no visto Neji desapareció.  
**- Que argumento más malo. Si sigues esperando a este tío morirás virgen! Que decadencia de país... si ya lo decía Confucio...¡haz la dieta del cucurucho!.- **Shikamaru paso por delante de Tenten dejándole caer esa perla, se encendió un cigarro y salió al patio.(N/A: ¿alguien no se sabe la dieta del cucurucho?xD Come poco y folla mucho!! Wiiii)  
_- ''¿Porqué no me habrán metido a un colegio de monjas?''-_ pensó desesperada Tenten.

El timbre del instituto sonó y el recreo con la correspondiente comida les esperaba.  
Shikamaru estaba en la puerta del gimnasio con su cigarro y su MP3 a todo volumen, con su guitarra imaginaria jodia una canción de Metallica.  
**- You just stood the screaming fearing no one was listening to you!!- **con el cigarro en la boca y su voz rota por el tabaco cantaba a los venerados Metallica  
Pero de pronto por un casco no escuchaba  
_- ''¡mierda de todos a cien! Todo por un euro, claro y luego te duran un día. __Mendokusai..''-_ Shikamaru iba a agarrar el auricular pero se encontró con una mano, miró para su derecha y vio como Temari le tocaba el culo.  
**- Que no me entere yo que ese culito pasa hambre...-** y con una risotada entró al instituto.

Inhaló una calada de su cigarro (N/A: que ganas de fumar me están entrando. Niños/as fumar es malo, mata. No lo hagáis off campaña 12 meses 12 causas xD)  
**- ¡¡oeoeoe Chouji a comer oeoeoe!!-** Naruto le dio un bocinazo en toda la oreja a Shikamaru, casi se le cae el cigarro del susto.  
De repente se vio un torbellino que atravesó la puerta del gimnasio hacía el comedor.  
**- Este Chouji es un crack.- **dijo Kiba entre risas.  
**- ¡¡Hinata esta tarde en mi casa!! oki doki?-** le gritó Naruto sin esperar respuesta, él corría como una bala al comedor.  
**- ¡Hai!-** contestó ella, sólo de imaginar que iba a estar en la casa de Naruto CON Naruto, el corazón le pedía a gritos una operación de miocardio, Sakura caminaba a su lado.  
**- Satán..Yo no entiendo a esta peña...Si me dirias que la comida esta rica pero ni eso...-** decía Gaara para sí mismo y les guiñó un ojo a las dos chicas, Hinata le saludó levemente con un gesto de cabeza.  
**- ¡Claro! ¿Tú prefieres sangre ,no? –** le preguntó Sasuke, él se situó al lado del gótico.  
**- ¡¡Ziiiiii!!-** contestó él dando saltos de felicidad.  
**- Tio,era una coña.- **le dijo Sasuke  
**- No sabes hacer coñas así que déjalo – **le contestó Gaara  
Shikamaru rió por lo bajo.  
Hinata vio la cara triste de Sakura y decidió acelerar el paso, cuánto antes perderían de vista a Sasuke , mejor...  
Sasuke observó la figura de su novia...¿porqué todavía era su novia, no? Perderla era una sensación que no quería experimentar nunca.

**- Enga vamos a papear.-** dijo Shikamaru y tiró la colilla.  
**- ¡Shika-kun!-** Ino correteaba detrás de él, cuando llegó a dónde él se colgó de su brazo  
**- ¿ y ahora qué pasa?-** Shikamaru no se podía creer la cruz que tenía encima.  
**- ¡como contigo!-** dijo ella sonriente.  
**- vaaale-** Shikamaru fue con Ino colgada de su brazo al comedor, seguido de Gaara y Sasuke.  
Allí ya estaba Temari sentada en una mesa con Itachi, Hidan, Tayuya, Deidara, Tobi y unas chicas de 2° de bachiller, que Shikamaru no conocía.  
Temari estaba sentada encima de la mesa y en la silla enfrente de la mesa estaba sentado Itachi, apoyado en las rodillas de la rubia. Ella reía y reía con algo que estaba contando Tobi. Itachi la miraba embobado

**- tsk...-** Shikamaru los miraba de refilón  
**- ¿qué pasa Shika?-** preguntó Ino  
**- Nah, esta comida es una mierda.- **dijo él señalando el puré de sospechosa apariencia.  
Los cuatro amigos se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la de Temari, cuando ella vio pasar a Shikamaru lo saludó con un efusivo  
**- ¡¡hello pimpollo!!- **la encargada del comedor riñó a Temari por estar mal sentada y por dar la nota, Temari empezó a discutir con ella.  
**- ¡esto es una inquisición! ¡¡ni comiendo puedo hablar!! ¡¡Señora vuelva a la tumba, momia!!-** Temari la encaró.  
**- ¡TEMARI SABAKU NO A LA PRÓXIMA AMONESTACIÓN!-** gritó la bajita y rechoncha encargada del comedor, Temari calló porque Itachi la agarró de la coleta.

**- ¿ese es el ejemplo que doy a mi querida hermanita?-** un chico de pantalones anchos y camiseta de un equipo de baloncesto se acercó a Temari.  
**- ¡pero si este es mi raper traper!-** Temari se abalanzó a los brazos de él y tras casi tirarle al suelo le quitó la gorra y se la puso ella.  
**- Siempre me ha gustado esta gorra ¡no se porque no se la regalas a tu hermana del alma!- **dijo ella haciendo pucheritos.  
**- ¡Porque siempre las pierdes huyendo de los cipayos!-** dijo él. (N/A: cipayos policia)  
**- bah, eso son tecnicismos. Ten Kankuro- **ella le devolvió la gorra.  
**- ¡Aja! Ahí esta Shino ¡tengo un asunto pendiente con él!- **Kankuro se despidió de su hermana con un pellizco cariñoso y fue a airado a donde Shino.  
**- ¿Por qué en tu familia no hay nadie normal?- **se preguntó para sí mismo Itachi.  
**- Misterios de la life...-** Temari suspiró  
_- ''como una puta cabra''- _pensó Shikamaru que la había estado escuchando, él se concentró de nuevo en la conversación del grupo.  
**- ¡Pues lo que os digo! ¡ dentro de un mes hay concierto de El canto del loco!-¿¡ a qué es súper guay?!-** decía Ino dando palmaditas de felicidad.  
**- hay que joderse,para no caerse...-** susurró Shikamaru por lo bajo  
**- ¿qué has dicho,Shika?-** preguntó con el ceño fruncido Ino  
**- nada, nada hehe- **Shikamaru aburrido, cogió la cuchara y le tiró un guisante a Temari.  
**- ¿quién coj..? ****¡Shika!-** Temari se despidió de sus amigos y fue a la mesa de sus compañeros de clase  
**- ¿qué es lo que se cuece ,gente?-** Temari cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de Shikamaru.  
**- Nah, que dice Ino que va a haber un concierto del Canto del loco ¿a que es guay?- **Shikamaru imitó el tono de voz de Ino, Temari rió abiertamente.

**- ¿Tú irás no,Shika?- **Temari le siguió la corriente  
**- Por supuesto, ¡soy su fan number one!- **Shikamaru seguía vacilando a Ino  
**- Pues para eso tendrás que ponerte bien mono.- **Temari se levantó de la silla y le cogió la cabeza, le soltó la coleta y le dejó el pelo suelto. Acto seguido le cogió unos mechones de pelo.  
**- ¡que haces mujer!- **Shikamaru intentaba darse la vuelta pero ella le obligaba mirar hacia delante.  
**- Wiii ¡Ya esta! ¡que guapo estás mi amol!- **Temari le dio un pico y se fue con Itachi.  
Los de la mesa empezaron a reírse a mandibula batiente.  
**- ¿qué me ha hecho?-** Shikamaru se tocó la cabeza y notó que le había llenado la cabeza de coletitas.  
**- Mendokusai...Esta mujer va a acabar conmigo...**- apartó la bandeja y con un sonoro ruido dejo caer la cabeza en la mesa, con las coletitas incluidas.  
**- ¡Shikamaru tia buena a las 10!- **le gritó Naruto.

**- ¿¡DONDE DONDE?!-** Shikamaru miraba para todos lados en busca de la chica, y sonó un 'click' y después un flash deslumbró al Nara.  
**- ¡Esta foto va a correr por todo el gaztetxe!-** Naruto con la cámara en la mano se reía

**- adiós a mi dignidad...-** Shikamaru miró a Temari con cara asesina, ella no estaba atenta a la situación porque estaba encima de Itachi dándole besos en el cuello.  
Shikamaru infló los carrillos molesto, no estaba acostumbrado a que sus presas pasaran tan olímpicamente de él. Era cuestión de machismo y orgullo.  
**- Ino , cielo, me quitas las coletas?-** le preguntó Shika  
**- ¿cielo? ¿a ti qué cojones te pasa?-** Ino se acercó por atrás al chico.  
**- nah, ente pa aká.- ** Shika la cogió de la cintura y la sentó encima de él.  
**- Oye Shika la última vez que hiciste eso lo próximo que dijiste fue : ¿ en tu casa o en la mia?- **Ino le miraba dubitativa  
**- ¿no te fias de tu amigo del alma? Oe, que yo soy legal T.T- ** él le puso carita de cordero degollado.  
**- Eres un caso perdido.- **Ino le quitó una a una las coletas, Shikamaru miró de refilón a Temari. Ella estaba enfrascada en una conversación con Hidan.  
**- ¡no te metas con mi Che!- **Temari le acusó con un dedo al chico.  
**- ¡es patético que idealizes a los humanos!- **le decía él  
**- ¡Si,claro! Mejor adorar al principe de las tinieblas no te jode.- **le contestó airada Temari  
**- errrrr venga vamonos ya. –** Itachi agarró a Temari de la mano y la obligó a salirse de la mesa.  
**- ¡satán te amo!- **Hidan empuñaba el tenedor en alto.  
**- ¡¡pirado!!- **Temari le tiró a la cabeza un pan.  
**- anda vamosssss – **Itachi la arrastró de la mano por el comedor.  
**- espera.- **Temari soltó la mano de la de Itachi y fue a la mesa de Shika y compañía, él seguía con Ino.  
**- Oe, que a la tarde no voy a clase. Si pregunta el profesor tenía médico. ¡hasta mañana!- ** Temari le estiró del pelo a Shika y se fue con Itachi.

_- '' ni una mísera mirada...caguen tó...''-_ Shikamaru empezaba a cuestionarse su ''sex appeal''  
**- ale Ino rica ya puedes quitarte, que pesas la ostia.- ** Shikamaru la dio una palmada en el culo.  
**- Eres un raro Shikamaru.- **Ino no sabía como evaluar a su amigo.

- - -  
La tarde transcurrió aburrida bueno , más o menos, Naruto casi hace explotar el laboratorio con uno de sus experimientos en forma de cóctel molotov.  
Por fin dieron las 4 de la tarde y todos salieron escopetados.  
**- ¡Hinata a las 6 en mi casa! ¿ te viene bien?- **le preguntó Naruto, ella asintió y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente.  
Hinata iba con su primo de camino a casa, él la miraba todo el camino.  
**- ¿qué pasa Neji-kun?- **le preguntó ella al fin harta de esas miradas.  
**- ¿has quedado con el Uzumaki?- **le preguntó él, aunque ya sabía la respuesta  
**- Si...-** Hinata se temía lo peor.  
**- Hora, lugar, motivos y ropa ¿alcohol de por medio? No peor ¿orgia de por medio?- **neji se paró en medio del camino.La Hyuuga suspiró  
**- 6, casa de Naruto, sado y traje de cat woman. Cazike a saco y 3 o 4 mulatos. –** Hinata aburrida de el excesivo control de su primo le dejó ahí y se fue para su casa.  
A Neji casi se le escapa la sangre del cuerpo, se quedó estático unos 10 minutos en el lugar que Hinata le había dicho eso.  
Hasta que al final reaccionó.

**- ¡¡Va Tenten??- **Neji corrió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ya eran las 5 y media e Hinata decidió que ya era la hora de prepararse.  
_- ¿¿qué me pongo??- _Hinata abrió el armario y tiró toda la ropa a su cama.  
**- que idiota soy... ni que fuera una cita o algo parecido. – **Hinata se puso más nerviosa aún, sólo de pensarlo le daban ganas de vomitar del nerviosismo.  
Hasta ese momento se le habían ocurrido unas 10000 excusas para decirle a Naruto que no podía ir. También había llamado a Sakura para confesarle sus temores y la Haruno la había amenazado por teléfono con despedazarla viva si no iba a casa de Naruto. Decidió que lo mejor era ir, el pavor a Sakura era un factor bastante importante.

Al final cogió una camiseta blanca y una falda vaquera con los leggins negros. Ponerse algo más atrevido le daba demasiada vergüenza.  
Miró el reloj y vio que era las 6 y cinco. Al ver que llegaba tarde fue a la carrera a casa de Naruto, hasta que por fin vio la casa de Naruto. Tocó el timbre.  
La puerta le abría un clon exacto de naruto, sólo que en adulto.  
**- ¿siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? ¡Hinata! ¿qué tal querida? ¿qué se te ofrece?- **un alegre Minato le abrió la puerta.  
**- Vengo... a ver... a Naruto...-** Hinata ahogada intentaba recobrar el aliento.  
**- Pasa guapetona. –** Minato le dejó el camino libre.  
**- Papá no perviertas a Hinata. – **el hijo le dio un capón al padre.  
**- ¡ no pegues a tu padre!- **le dijo Minato  
**- ¿a qué se lo digo a mamá?- **le amenazó él.  
**- buenooooooooooo creo que será mejor que me vaya. – **el padre en un visto y no visto se fue.  
**- Vamos a mi cuarto, Hinata.- **Naruto le invitó a pasar, el chico iba con el pantalón del pijama y una camiseta de una rana que también formaba parte del pijama.  
_- '' y yo preocupada por mis pintas...''- _Hinata fue detrás de Naruto hasta su cuarto, cuando abrió la puerta la jungla le esperaba.

**- Lo siento está un poco desordenada... hehe- **Naruto rió nerviosamente e intentó ordenar algo.  
**- Déjalo ..Esta bien así...-** Hinata intentó sentarse en la cama que estaba llena de ropa, partituras de guitarra , discos y etc...  
_- '' me preguntó cómo se las apaña para dormir...''-_ Naruto se sentó a su lado  
**- ¿has traído los libros? Esque los mios están un poco jodidos...- ** Naruto le enseñó los suyos que conservaban la tapa de milagro.  
**- Seguro que es de tanto estudiar.- ** bromeó Hinata  
**- Me has pillado. Soy un empollón adorable ¿ no crees?- **dijo Naru echándose flores.  
**- Si...-** Hinata escondió su cara tras el libro.  
En su cabeza estaba rezando a todos los dioses que conocía para no desmayarse del gusto.

Tras estar medio hora estudiando Naruto empezó a protestar.  
**- venga Hinataaa ¡vamos a dejarlo ya! Estoy que no puedo con las pestañas-** Naruto le quitó el libro a Hinata  
**- No venga, que casi te lo sabes. –** Hinata le volvió a quitar el libro.  
**- ju...-** Naruto le tiró el libro al suelo  
**- ¡Naruto!- **la chica se agachó a recoger el libro pero una almohada le dio en la cabeza.  
**- ¡pelea de chicas!- **dijo Naruto con una almohada en la mano y haciendo su voz más femenina.  
**- o.O- **Hinata se quedo a cuadros  
**- Vale, no comentes esto con nadie.- **Naruto se puso serio y le propinó un almohadazo a la chica.  
Hinata cogió otra almohada y le dio a Naruto.  
**- ¡ahora verás! ¡¡a la cargaaaa mis camaradas!!- **Naruto se puso encima de ella y la llenó de cosquillas, Hinata no paraba de reír.  
La Hyuuga se dio cuenta de la situación y se sonrojó a más no poder y para más vergüenza de ella la puerta se abro.  
**- Naru cariño..¿quereís algo d ...?-** una hermosa mujer pelirroja se asomo por la puerta, al ver el desastre que reinaba en la habitación de su hijo entró en cólera.  
**- ¡¡pero se puede saber qué es todo esto!! ¡Naruto las almohadas!¡Pues te advierto que duermes en el felpudo! ¿eh?- **Kushina se acercó cabreada a su hijo, él se escondió detrás de Hinata pero su preciado padre fue a socorrerle.  
**- venga Kushi no seas mandona... Dejale al chico que haga lo que quiera ,luego me encargó yo de que lo recoja. –** Minato agarró de la cintura a su mujer y le puso la cara más adorable que tenía.  
**- ¿ y se puede saber que hacía él encima de ella? ¡¡por dios son crios!!- **Kushina le señaló a su hijo.  
**- Kushi... ¿te recuerdo nuestros tiempos? Cuando yo te vine a visitar y estabamos en tu cuarto y yo ...- **pero Kushina le tapo la boca con la mano.  
**- ¡¡ Minato calla!!- **Kushina se sonrojó, su marido se rió y ella le arrastró fuera de la habitación:

**- Vaya...como se quieren tus padres...-** dijo Hinata risueña  
**- Seh..pero a veces das mucha ascazo...Tanto besuqueo.. ¡por dios soy menor de edad!-** dijo Naruto.  
Se hizo un silencio en la habitación y Naruto se atrevió a hablar.  
Se rascó la cabeza dubitativo.  
**- Etto..Hinata...-** Naruto no sabía como empezar  
**- ¿si?- **Hinata no se queria imaginar nada.  
**- ¿sabes si Sasuke y Sakura han cortado?- **le pregunto él al fin.  
**- Pues nose.. ahí andan...-** Hinata una vez más iba a hacer de pañuelo de lágrimas.  
**- Ya bueno ...esque no se que hacer... Saku me gusta mucho y ahora que estan mal quiero atreverme pero Sasuke es mi amigo y no sé...-** le confesó él.  
Hinata dejó los restos de la almohada en el cabecero de la cama.  
Ella sabía de sobra que nunca tendría una oportunidad con él pero antes de el amor que sentía por él, Naruto era su amigo. Estaba en la obligación de ayudarle.

Mientras en la casa de Sakura...

Sakura etsbaa ojeando una revista cuando sonó el timbre de su casa.  
**- Sakura cariño ¿puedes abrir tú?- **le preguntó su madre desde la cocina.  
**- Sí, mamá.- **Sakura tiró la revista y fue a abrir.  
**- ¿Sasuke?-  
**El joven Uchiha se había presentado en la puerta de Sakura con un ramo de rosas, estaba con la cabeza agachada.  
**- Sakura.. yo... esto...toma..lo siento...-** Sakura casi le tira las rosas, ella las cogió sorprendida.  
**- Joder, esto es una mariconada.- **Sasuke pateó una piedra.  
**- Pues a mi me parece muy tierno...-** susurró Sakura.  
**- ¿quieres pasar?-** le preguntó ella tras oler las flores  
**- Si.. ¡no ¡ antes de eso tengo que decirte una cosa. Sakura...  
lo siento mucho, he sido un imbécil. No tuve derecho a tratarte así ,me enfadé mucho y me pase contigo. No creo que me perdones tan fácilmente pero te juro que lo siento mucho. Sabes que te quiero la ostia y no me gustaría perderte por eso...-** le susurró el mirando a los ojos. Esos ojos fríos ojos negros que eran puro fuego cuando la miraban a ella le derritieron a la Haruno.  
**- Sasuke...-** Sakura echó las flores al suelo y se abalanzó al cuello de su novio.  
**- Saku...-** el Uchiha enterró la cabeza en su precioso pelo y después la agarró de las caderas y la besó tiernamente.  
**- ¿están tus padres en casa?- **le preguntó él roncamente entre beso y beso  
**- Si...-**ella le seguía besando  
**- Bueno..pero se puede intentar...-** Sasuke le miró maliciosamente.  
**- ¡Sasuke pervertido!¡NO!- ** le dijo ella y se separó de él  
**- Vale, vale..lo tenía que intentar...-** sasuke cogió de nuevo a su chica y la besó con posesión.


	7. Cápitulo 6

Cápitulo 6

Este cápitulo es un cambio bastante brusco, pero promete que no se acaba aquí el buen rollo. Porque aunque duela en la vida no todo son risas.  
Gracias a todos por sus reviews sobre todo a Rose que me gusta ver lo jarta que estás! ;)  
Cápitulo 6

Temari e Itachi estaban sentados en el césped de un parque, Temari le prestaba mucha atención a lo que Itachi tenía entre las manos.  
**- Vale,vale. Yo lo que es la idea la tengo captada pero luego que me quede firme ¡yo ahí me pierdo!- **le decía ella.  
**- Aver no es tan difícil...Tu coges una tira de papel la enrollas alrededor del filtro..Lo sujetas así y luego haces esto...-**Itachi se llevó su creación a los labios y recorrió con su lengua la tira de pegamento para que se sujetase.  
**- ¡déjame a mi!- **Temari le arrebató el porro de las manos y lo intentó hacer ella con el final de que todo se esparció por el verdín de la hierba sin distinguirse nada.  
**- Joder Temari...que patosa eres...-** susurró Itachi con una mano en la frente.  
**- ¡Feh! Yo seguiré en mi tarea de fumarlos, hacerlos no es lo mío.-** dijo ella ofendida con los brazos cruzados.  
**- Será lo mejor...me gasto un pastón enseñándote...-** Itachi se echó sobre la hierba.  
**- Ya es de noche, debo irme.- **susurró Itachi con esa cadencia que parecia que nunca nada le alteraba. Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba a Temari de su mejor amigo. Siempre firme, impasible pero ante todo leal.  
**- ¡No! Hablemos de algo ¿qué tal las clases?- **Temari con una mano tumbó de nuevo a su amigo que hacía el amago de levantarse.  
**- Temari...Ya te he contado unas diez veces todo lo que he hecho hoy. Debo irme, mi madre ya habrá puesto la cena.- **Itachi se liberó de la suave presión de ella y se levantó, se giró a mirarla. Ella seguía sentada en el suelo suplicándole con la mirada que se quedase.  
**- Ya es tarde...A ti también te estarán esperando. Mañana nos vemos.- **con un sencillo gesto de mano a modo de despedida desapareció por el camino de salida del parque. Temari miró el cielo, intentó observar alguna luminosa estrella pero la maldita contaminación le prohibía ver una de las cosas más hermosas del planeta. Sin ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de regresar a casa se tumbó sobre el césped y miró durante varios minutos la negruzca capa que se designaba con el nombre de noche. Encendió un cigarro detrás de otro hasta que en su boca quedó un acartonada sabor, palpó el paquete y rebuscó otro cigarro. Vacío.  
_- ''Maldita sea..''-_ dolida por su ausencia del vicio arrojó el paquete lo más lejos que le permitió su brazo.  
Con miedo ,miró el reloj. Las 00:12. No había medio de distracción posible, tenía que ir a casa.  
Por el camino intentó retrasar todo lo que pudo el encontrar el vistoso chalet en el que residía, con su piscina, su enorme terraza y todos los lujos de los que disponía ella, hija de un diputado.

Con pereza abrió lentamente la puerta de su casa.  
**- ¿Gaara, Kankuro? ...¿Padre?-** la chica entró dejando las llaves en la mesilla del descansillo. Un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la sala.  
**- ¡maldito crío! ¡maldigo la hora en la que naciste!-**  
Temari se temía lo peor.  
_-''¡no por favor no!'-_ ella corrió a la estancia rogando que los gritos que estaba escuchando no fuere lo que ella se imaginaba pero al entrar en la sala era justo lo que se imaginó. Siempre era lo mismo.

Gaara estaba tendido en el suelo y su padre le ordenaba que se levantase, él lo intentó pero no pudo.  
**- ¡que te levantes maldito engendro! ¡Sé un hombre y da la cara!- **el padre le propinó una patada al estomago del chico, él se retorció de dolor y Temari asustada contempló que estaba sangrando de la comisura del labio.  
**- ¡Padre basta!-** ella le agarró de la camisa y le intentó hacer retroceder, él quería darle otra patada a su hijo.  
**- ¡lárgate de aquí Temari!-** el padre la empujó y ella cayó sobre la mesa, que se hizo añicos al sentir su peso. Los cristales se le clavaron en las muñecas.  
**- Temari...-** Gaara intentó incorporarse para ayudar a su hermana.  
**- ¡Mira lo que me has hecho hacer bastardo!-** el padre cogió a su hijo de el cuello y le dio un puñetazo, Gaara cayó rendido al suelo. La sangre le salía a borbotones.  
**- ¡para ya! ¡ya basta! ¡dejale en paz!-** Temari dolorida se levantó pero se mantuvo a una cierta distancia.  
**- ¿qué cojones te he dicho? ¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!!-** él abofeteó a su hija.  
**- ¡deja a mi hermana cabrón!-** Gaara se puso de rodillas e intentó tomar impulso para levantarse pero fue en vano.  
**- ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡temari lárgate!-** el padre se lo ordenó una vez más. Ella vio como su hermano tenía un ojo hinchado y de su boca emanaba la sangre a borbotones, Gaara intentó sonreír.  
**- vete...-** le susurró Gaara.  
Temari estaba paralizada del miedo, siempre que Gaara estaba en casa era la misma historia . Le golpeaba con brutalidad pero esta vez había ido demasiado lejos, ella como hermana mayor estaba en la obligación de hacer algo pero sus piernas se lo impedían.  
Tenía que protegerle...  
**- ¡DEJALE EN PAZ!-** gritó Temari y se abalanzó sobre su padre, con la espantosa consecuencia de que él la cogió en volandas y la dejo caer fuera de la sala.  
**- Ni se te ocurra volver a entrar...-** le amenazó su padre, Temari arrodillada en el suelo oía los gritos de dolor de parte de su hermano  
. Ni se había dado cuenta pero estaba llorando, se abrazó a sí misma intentando encontrar el calor perdido y se cortó sus brazos al pasar sus manos por ellos, los cristales seguían en sus muñecas.  
Como un zombi subió las escaleras de la casa hasta llegar a su habitación, los gritos no cesaban, los llantos aumentaban pero lo que no se percató es que era ella la que lloraba sin consuelo.  
Como un autómata se sentó en la cama y mirando fijamente la puerta se quitó los pequeños cristales que la habían herido, el dolor de los cortes era algo tan secundario que apenas lo notaba. La imagen de su hermano intentando sonreírla mientras él era maltratado la taladraba la cabeza haciéndola sentir una miserable.  
La sangre manchó su falda pero no la importó, sabiendo perfectamente donde tenía su guitarra la cogió y la colocó en su regazo. Los gritos seguían, los golpes sonaban en sus oídos.  
Tenía que acallarlos, no podía escuchar más, con lentitud rasgó las cuerdas de su guitarra y las notas empaparon el deprimente ambiente. La melodía que su madre le cantaba a ella de pequeña sonaba desde ese instrumento. Las vejaciones gritaban más alto que su guitarra así que subió la cadencia.  
Una agónica canción reclamaba a su madre fallecida, necesitaba de su protección pero sobre todo de su valor. Un valor que le había mandado a la tumba...

El miedo de Temari a ser la siguiente le frenaba su instinto de protección, detestaba que el instinto de supervivencia predominara.  
La sangre de su muñeca que había resbalado hasta sus dedos distorsionó la melodía, ella siguió tocando.  
Como muy bien decía Boikot...mi miedo es su tranquilidad...  
**- Gaara perdóname...-** la sangre y las lágrimas se mezclaron compartiendo el mismo dolor.

- - -

Hacía como varias horas que su padre le había dejado en paz pero él no se atrevía a moverse del sitio en que su padre le pegaba. Sus pensamientos estaban congelados y sólo acertaba a recordar esos dolorosos momentos, absortó en sus recuerdos miraba fijamente la foto de su familia que reposaba sobre la chimenea ,Gaara no podía abrir un ojo, esa había sido una de las consecuencias de la paliza y por eso veía distorsionada a su madre. Eso y que su llanto le nublaba la vista.  
La puerta de la sala se abrió, Gaara instintivamente se encogió. No quería más patadas. Sin darse cuenta gimió.  
**- No...Gaara soy yo...-** Temari se arrodilló al lado de su hermano y con una gasa le limpió las heridas, mojó la gasa de nuevo en alcohol, Gaara se quejó levemente y ella se disculpó.  
**- Creo que ya está...Gaara..¿estás bien?-** que pregunta más estúpida acaba de formular pero era lo que siempre se decía.  
**- Por supuesto...Aguanto esto y más...-** Gaara se levantó con dificultad y sonrió a su hermana.  
**- Soy un machote.- **Gaara se golpeó el pecho y se encogió del dolor.  
**- Hoy no vas a clase.-** le ordenó Temari  
**- Si que voy.-** dijo él  
**- Gaara estás...-** Temari quería hacerle entrar en razón  
**- Temari, no puedo estar aquí. Siento que muero lentamente...NO puedo estar aquí ni un segundo más...-** Gaara se derrumbó y lloró amargamente, Temari lloró también y le abrazó tiernamente  
**- Gaara te juro que te sacaré de toda esta mierda. Triunfaré en la música y sere la puta diosa del metal. Te prometo que jamás volverás a verle. Es más lo meteré entre rejas.- **le dijo ella entre sollozos.  
**- Joder, si tengo que esperar a que triunfes ya me he muerto de pal...de viejo. Además trabaja para el gobierno, estamos bajo su pie y eso siempre será así. - **le recordó Gaara.

**- Con tener tu amor me basta, no pido más.-** dijo él. Temari sollozó más fuerte.  
**- ¡venga! Ni que te hubieran dado la paliza a ti!-** Gaara le intentó animar.  
**- Ni se te ocurra bromear con eso, no lo hagas.-** Temari se limpió los ojos.  
**- Coge la mochila y vamonos.-** le dijo Gaara, ella rápidamente la cogió.  
**- Temari dame un cigarro.-** pidió Gaara  
**- Eh...lo estabas dejando.-** le recordó ella  
**- A la mierda.-** Gaara extendió la mano ,ella se lo dio pero Gaara se fijó en las vendas que envolvían sus muñecas. Con una mano cogió el cigarro y con otra la muñeca.  
él miró a su hermana, con el dedo pulgar acarició la zona dañada y antes de que ella se echase a llorar la sujeto fuertemente de la mano y juntos, cogidos de la mano, se encaminaron a su instituto.


	8. Cápitulo 7

Cápitulo 7

Cápitulo 7

Las puertas del instituto ya estaban visibles y la gente se amontonaba en las puertas, Temari por miedo a perderle entre la marabunta de gente agarró más fuerte la mano de su hermano, hizo tanta fuerza que se hizo daño en la herida de la muñeca.  
Gaara observó el pequeño gesto de su hermana pero no tenía ganas de hablar, cuando cruzaron las puertas del instituto la gente se quedó mirando a Gaara.  
Subieron las escaleras hasta la clase y en la puerta estaba Itachi esperándola, Shikamaru y Sasuke también estaban afuera de la clase hablando. Ambos miraban con cara de perro al mayor de los Uchiha.  
Temari paso de largo de Itachi.  
**- Hoy no me esperes, no voy con vosotros.-** susurró Temari mientras entraba a la clase sin mirar a Itachi. En cierta manera estaba dolida con él por haberla dejado sola en ese parque sin otro remedio que acudir a su casa y encontrarse con esa escena, pero sabía que era un pensamiento totalmente enfermo.  
**- ¿Pero por qué?-** preguntó Itachi entrando a la clase.  
**- No preguntes.-** le contestó ella susurrando, Temari todavía agarraba a Gaara de la mano.  
**- Ya sabes Uchiha ,largo de MI clase.- **le dijo Sasuke a la espalda de su hermano, él se dio la vuelta.  
**- Hermanito idiota...-** Itachi dándole un toque con el dedo en la frente a su hermano, se fue. Sasuke se arregló el flequillo molesto.  
**- ¡Hostias! ¡no me había fijado! ¡¡mirad como tiene Gaara la cara? ¿con quién te has dado eh fenómeno? ¡¿ganaste?!-** Kiba le observaba de cerca la cara a Gaara. El pelirrojo decidió dejar sus problemas en casa como siempre hacía y ponerse la máscara cuando salía, no pasaba nada. Todo estaba bien en su mundo...  
**- Mira chaval atento ¿eh? Que solo te lo voy a contar una vez... Eran como unos 4 tíos, todos mazados y yo pude con todos. Era como el Tyson macho, tortazo pa aquí tortazo pa ayá-** Gaara sonreía para dar más credibilidad a su historia y agitaba los puños como si estuviera peleándose con el aire. Temari había abierto la ventana de la clase, el aire de la clase lo sentía viciado y desde ahí veía como su hermano le echaba un par de cojones a la vida y se enfrentaba a ella con una sonrisa. Como le envidiaba...  
**- Hasta que me pidieron clemencia, a veces no me doy cuenta de la fuerza de mis músculos, que le voy a hacer...-** Gaara se besó el bíceps y Kiba se rió. Los hombres eran tan fanfarrones...  
**- Sí , ya. Pues tus buenas ostias te llevaste ¿eh?-** le dijo Kiba guiñándole un ojo, a Gaara le vino a la cabeza flashbacks de esos agónicos momentos. Temari notó el cambio de expresión en la cara de él.  
**- Ya vale, largo. Luego seguís con vuestro intercambio de feromonas. –** Temari espantó a Kiba con la mano.  
Ella le revolvió cariñosamente el pelo y fue a su sitio, atrás del todo. Hoy más que nunca no quería que nadie la molestase. Ese día se había puesto una sudadera de Kankuro que le quedaba enormemente grande, de esa forma le tapaba perfectamente las heridas. Se echó la capucha a la cabeza recostándose en la mesa y encendió el MP3. Sólo quería oír música, de vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo a Gaara. La profesora Anko hizo su aparición en la clase.

Fue hasta el escritorio y sentándose en la mesa habló.  
**- ¡Hola gusanos! Hoy toca película así que vamos a la sala de audiovisuales. Come on!-** un grito de alegría general retumbó entre las frágiles paredes.

**- Mae mia, que hambre tengo...-** decía Anko mientras se tocaba la tripa.  
**- ¿un tentempié señorita?- **Chouji le ofreció una patata.  
**- ¡Chouji! ¡¡en clase no se puede comer!! ¡DAME ESO!- **Anko agarró el paquete y se lo comió por el camino.  
Chouji comenzaba a ponerse rojo de ira, Shikamaru que iba a su lado le paso un brazo por los hombros.  
**- Templa, hermano.- **le dijo conociendo su devoción por la comida.  
**- ¡Se va a comer mi última patata!- **él Akimichi estaba enfureciéndose por momentos, pero una bolsa salió de la nada.  
**- Para ti Chouji-kun – **le dijo Ino dulcemente, a Chouji los ojos le hacen chiribitas.  
**- Arigato Ino-chan...-** susurró emocionado.  
Todos entraron en la clase y cogieron los sitios que más les gustaban, Anko apagó las luces y se dispusó a poner la película pero la puerta se abrió.  
**- Ah, lo siento.- **Temari llegaba tarde y con la cabeza gacha fue a el último pupitre de la habitación, Shikamaru la miraba mientras caminaba. En ningún momento levantó la cabeza, ella todavía no le había saludado con su peculiar '' ¡Buenas noches por los días!'' , nunca supo a qué venía eso pero le hacía gracia.

Tras echarla un último vistazo se concentró en la peli, las luces estaban apagadas y estaban dando la introducción de la película. Una ocasión perfecta para dormir pero algo le llamó la atención a Shikamaru, concretamente el título de la peli. Decía asi...  
''300 polvos''  
**- ¿300 polvos? O.O-** Shikamaru no quería pensar mal pero era algo difícil. Él miró a la profesora que estaba revisando unos papeles con la poca luz que daba la pantalla.  
Su concentración regresó a la proyección, como la de todos los chicos de la sala. Las chicas miraban la película con algo de temor.

**- ¡el enemigo está atacando nuestras fronteras! Necesito 300 hombres!- **un tío con un taparrabos hablaba a un senado, los hombres ancianos del pulpito le negaron su petición y el protagonista desalentado fue a hablar con su mujer. Tras un '' ven cariño ,consuélate entre mis brazos'' la pareja empezó a fornicar como animales. A lo que pronto se sumó otra chica.  
**- ¡¡WoW!! Esta si que es una peliii!! ¡¡lo más educativo que he visto en mi vida dattebayo!!- **decía Naruto (N/A: yo me los imagino a todos saliéndoles sangre de la nariz tipo anime xD)  
**- ¡Joder! ¡este tiene pa' todas! ¡¡ESTO NO ES NADA PROBLEMÁTICO!!-** Shikamaru flipaba en colores , se levantó de la silla y se apoyó en la mesa atento.  
**- ¿a qué viene tanto alboroto?- ** preguntó Anko que había despertado de su ensoñación, vio que todos miraban embobadas la pantalla y miró. Se estaba produciendo una orgia.  
**-**_''¡¡ mierda!! Si esta es mia! Que vergüenza!! O/o!!''- _Anko se tapaba la cara horrorizada.  
**- ¡Ya vale! ¡todos las manos donde pueda verlas! ¡MANOS ARRIBA!- **gritó Anko, los chicos levantaron las manos menos Gaara.  
**- ¡¡SABAKU NO GAARA!!-** le gritó Anko, y con rabia le lanzó el borrador.  
**- un segundito más... ¡auch! ¡¡vale vale!!- ** Gaara levantó las manos.  
**- No sé que habrá pasado...Voy a quitarla.- **dijo Anko, iba a pulsar l STOP cuando...  
**- ¡NO!- ** todas las chicas se levantaron de golpe y señalaron la pantalla. Esta vez dos hombres se estaban magreando  
**- ¡Oh venga quita esta mierda!- ** gritó Kiba asqueado.  
**- ¡mis ojos ¡ ¡mis ojos! –** dijo Shikamaru mientras se los tapaba  
**- ¡venga ya, ese no la puede tener tan grande!- ** dijo Sasuke en alto, todos los tíos le miraron.  
**- Etto...quiero decir que ¡QUITE ESO!-** Sasuke se levantó enfadado.

**- ¡no sensei! ¡nosotras nos hemos tenido que tragar a dos tias! ¡esta es nuestra recompensa!- **dijo Tenten con cara de pervertida  
_- ''¿Tenten? A ver si va a ser verdad que hubo orgía en casa de Naruto T.T''- _Neji puso cara de circunstancias.  
**- ¡eso! ¡eso ¡ ¡¡es nuestro turno!!-** gritó Sakura y su inner bailaba de felicidad.  
**- es justo. Esta es mi parte favorita... o - **dijo Anko a las chicas.

Las chicas acabaron de deleitarse y Anko quitó la película, Temari se había dormido profundamente. El timbre sonó.  
**- Hum..-** Temari se levantó cansada del pupitre.  
**- ¡Temari te has perdido la pedazo peli! ¡ERA PORNO!- **le dijo Sakura.

**- Ah...Que interesante...-** ella se descolgó del grupo y caminó sola al recreo. Era la hora de 20 minutos de descanso.  
**- ¿Qué la pasa? Que raro...No ha hecho ningún comentario guarro ¿tendrá fiebre?- **preguntó Ino al grupo en general, Shikamaru cada vez estaba más atónito. Esa no era Temari.  
La Sabaku totalmente ida se sentó en la fría piedra de un banco del recinto escolar. Las imágenes del día anterior recurrian una y otra vez a su cabeza, Gaara parecía que intentaba estar de buen humor pero ella no podía. Era una cobarde y no podía ayudar a su hermano, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y ella subió el volumen de la música para perder completamente la concentración, la gente pasaba delante de ella sin mirarla. Eso quería, se colocó mejor la capucha para que no se le viera la cara, por si alguna lágrima la traicionaba.

Un solo de Zakk tronaba en sus oídos. Su imitación de paz acabó cuando la gente de su clase se sentó con ella, la rodearon y hablaron y rieron como siempre. Hacían como si no supieran que a ella le pasaba algo y Temari se había percatado de eso...  
Mientras no la molestarían, estaba bien. Ella se miraba fijamente los zapatos hasta que un móvil se cruzó ante su vista, miró a su derecha y Shikamaru mirando para adelante ofreciéndole el móvil como si la cosa no fuera con él, lo cogió.  
Había escritos en los mensajes de borrador  
_'' Eh tu! No se dond as metio a nuestra Temari pero pienso rescatarla . Agamos un trato, t ofrezco mi cuerpo a cambio d su liberación. Me sacrificare si no keda + remedio T.T''_

Temari esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Ese maldito cabeza de piña sabía hacerla reír aunque estuviera hundida en la peor miseria.  
No sabía que contestarle, la verdad no tenía cabeza para nada.  
Miró al frente pensativa y vio que estaba su hermano Kankuro.  
la ira la recorrió como una serpiente hambrienta, sin miramientos le lanzó el móvil a Shikamaru, él tuvo que hacer malabares para agarrarlo.  
**- mendokuse...-  
**Temari iba a zancadas hacia su hermano, Kankuro la vio y la saludo con una gran sonrisa.  
**- ¡eh sister! ¡tenias que haber estado ayer! ¡fue la ostia! Hice unas rimas tan cremas que desarmó al idiota de ...-** pero no pudo terminar la frase porque su hermana le abofeteó con todas sus ganas.

_- '' ¡mierda! ¡mierda!''-_ Temari se agarró la mano dolorida, la sangre volvía a empaparle las vendas.  
**- ¡Se puede saber que cojones te pasa!- ** le gritó su hermano, él era demasiado temperamental igual que Temari.  
Temari señaló a Gaara que estaba en el grupo, al verlo tan maltrecho a Kankuro se le congeló la expresión.  
**- ¡LO VOLVIÓ A HACER! ¡Y TÚ NO ESTABAS!-** gritó Temari mientras golpeaba el pecho de su hermano.  
**- Temari...Baja la voz...-** le pidió Kankuro, el patio entero se giró a mirarla. Gaara agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

**- ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LA GENTE!- ** gritó furiosa ella, poco a poco se estaba derrumbando...  
**- ¡tú no estabas! ¡no tenía quién le defendiera! Yo..Yo quise..pero..-** ella empezó a llorar compungida y al sentirse débil golpeó con los puños a su hermano en el pecho, sus rodillas le fallaron y se cayó al suelo.  
**- Temari...-** el la recogió en su pecho y dejó que descargará toda su rabia, con ternura le apartó el pelo de los ojos.  
**- Kankuro...Vi..como le pegaba y yo estaba quieta..no hice nada..nada..mientras él sufria...soy lo peor...-** la angustia casi no le dejaba hablar.  
El hermano mayor no dijo nada, sólo dejo que ella se descargara, miraba fijamente a Gaara y con tan sólo mirarse los hermanos se entendieron. Kankuro dijo un ''Lo siento'' mudo que Gaara lo interpretó a la perfección, él asintió sonriendo. El patio entero miraba curioso la escena. Shikamaru se estaba poniendo nervioso, no sabía qué pasaba pero no le gustaba nada. Encendió un cigarro y después de eso cerró los ojos se acuclilló y juntó las manos uniendo sus dedos pulgares y los dedos índices, cuando un problema era realmente grave y no encontraba solución se valía de eso para pensar claramente.

**- ¡iros a tomar por culo! ¡NO SE OS HA PERDIDO NADA AQUÍ!- ** Naruto espantó a la gente que estaba rodeando a la chica, a más de uno lo arrastró de las orejas. El Uzumaki miró a Temari y le ofreció su sonrisa más cálida, ella se lo agradeció de corazón.  
Shikamaru abrió los ojos lentamente, ya lo tenía. Torció el gesto malhumorado  
_-'' Hijo de puta''-_  
**- ¡Regalo tortazos gratis! ¿alguien quiere?- **Naruto miro con cara de matón a un grupo de chavales y salió corriendo detrás de ellos.  
Pasaron los veinte minutos y el recreo se acabó.  
**- Temari..¿me quedo contigo?-** le preguntó Kankuro, ella negó. Las palabras todavía no le salían.  
**- Vale, luego nos vemos. – **y tras besarla en la cabeza se fue, Temari volvió al asiento de antes ,estaba tan descolocada de la realidad que no se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru permanecía sentado. Eran los únicos, todos los demás habían entrado a clase.

**- Temari, lo sé.- **susurró Shikamaru mientras fumaba, no sabía exactamente como ayudarla. Era un asunto demasiado delicado.  
**-¿ Shika? ..¿qué sabes?-** preguntó ella en voz baja.  
**- Lo que hace tu padre con Gaara.-** dijo a media voz, igual se estaba metiendo donde nadie le llamaba.  
**- ¡¡QUÉ?! ¿quién te lo ha dicho? ¡es mentira! No Shika por favor no se lo digas a nadie, si él se entera.. Gaara...-** Temari se recogió las piernas con sus brazos como cuando oyó las agresiones.  
**- no me lo ha dicho nadie. Lo he deducido, tus heridas en las muñecas supongo que fueron provocadas tras protegerle, Gaara como siempre tiene una fuerza de voluntad pero al principio del día le ha flaqueada cuando hablaba con Kiba, lo que le has dicho ahora a Kankuro ha sido definitivo.-**dijo él  
**-Gaara es mi hermanastro, mi madre le fue infiel a mi padre y cuando él se enteró la tomo con ella y con mi hermano...fue tan horrible..tan..-**Temari necesitaba desahogarse pero se volvía a hundir,Shika no quería presionarla  
** Lo siento Temari.- **dijo el genio y se giro a mirarla, ella seguía mirando a sus zapatos.

**- No sabes lo que se siente, asi que no lo digas.- **dijo Temari  
**- Tienes razón, no tengo ni puta idea de lo que es. Mi familia es completamente normal y nunca he visto nada de eso. Quiero ayudarte- **susurró Shikamaru  
**- No hace falta, soy fuerte.- **dijo ella y se quitó las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas  
**- Tienes que denunciarle.- **aclaró él, Temari rió brevemente.  
**- Trabaja para el gobierno, los jueces más influyentes del pais son sus amigos. Supongamos que le denunció y lo encarcelan ¿cuánto estaría en la cárcel? ¿2...3 años quizá? ¿y qué seria de nosotros? Iriamos a una casa de acogida, no quiero esa vida.- **susurró ella, Shikamaru no sabía que decir. Se produjo un tenso silencio entre ambos

El Nara se arrimó a ella y le paso un brazo por detrás de la nuca  
**- ¿qué haces?- **preguntó ella molesta  
Shikamaru dio una calada larga y tras expulsar el humo la miró.  
**- Aprovecharme de ti, ahora que estás débil eres una presa fácil.- **dijo él sonriendo tan brevemente que le hacía verse tan arrebatador que a Temari le volvía loca. Ella sintió una sensación muy cálida que le recorría el estómago, harta de mortificarse se levantó.  
**- Me voy a clase.- **Shikamaru también se levantó y se colocó delante de ella, dándole la espalda y después se agacho con las manos hacía atrás. Esperando cargar algo.  
**- ¿eiñ? ¿Vas a poner un huevo o qué?- **le preguntó Temari, Shikamaru se sintió ridículo.  
**- X.X ... Sube anda.-** dijo Shikamaru firmemente, ella se encogió de hombros sin entender y se subió, él se levantó y cargada en la espalda la llevó hasta la clase.


	9. Cápitulo 8

Cápitulo 8

Cápitulo 8

Shikamaru la llevó a cuestas a Temari hasta la clase y la dejó sentada sobre la mesa del profesor.  
**- Son 5 euros.-** Shikamaru extendió la mano hacía Temari, ella lo acercó a ella con las piernas, le rodeó con ellas y le mordisqueó el labio para después juguetear con su lengua con la de él dentro de su boca. Temari le separó al de unos pocos segundos y se tumbó sobre la mesa.  
**- Em...Err...Uhm...Si,vale. Acepto ese tipo de pagos.- **Shikamaru todavía sorprendido por la reacción de ella fue tambaleándose hacia su mesa.  
Shikamaru se pasó la lengua por los labios.  
**- Joder macho eso sí que es un beso. Tendré que hacer de taxista yo también.-** dijo Kiba mirando lascivamente a Temari que seguía tumbada en la mesa del profesor con la mirada perdida en el techo.  
**- Es mía.-** dijo Shikamaru mirándole fijamente.  
**- No me digas que te estás enamorando..-** Kiba se rió ante la perspectiva de esa idea.  
**- ¡Ja! Se nota que no conoces a Shikamaru...-** dijo Naruto uniéndose a la conversación.  
**- Cuando Shikamaru se enamoré eso significa que el Apocalipsis esta cercano.- **susurró Neji sabiamente.

**- Temari me interesa, me gusta. Es una chica con una personalidad muy fuerte por eso quiero hacermela.- **susurró Shikamaru entrelazando las manos y reposo su barbilla en ellas.  
**- Uhm...-** Gaara se sentó en la silla de al lado de él  
**- ¡Gaara! O.O etto..verás…-** Shikamaru se maldijo por la torpeza que había tenido.  
**- ¡Bah! No te preocupes. Temari es igual que tú. La palabra amor no entra en el vocabulario de ella, todavía no la he visto llorar por ningún tío...-** dijo Gaara restándole importancia al comentario. La confesión de Gaara en cierta manera hizo aumentar el interés de Shikamaru en ella.  
**- ¿Sí? No me lo puedo creer.-** comentó Naruto.  
**- Pregunta a todos los novios y rollos de Temari, esta un par de semanas con ellos y luego los deja , también la han dejado a ella pero jamás le importo. Siempre me dice que...''con tanto hombre que hay por el mundo no pienso atarme a uno solo''-** dijo Gaara  
**- Pues entonces estos dos serán la pareja perfecta.- **comentó Naruto señalando a Shika y Temari.

**- ¿en serio no me vas a echar el sermón? Algo así como...Si haces daño a mi hermana te mato.- **preguntó extrañado Shikamaru a Gaara.  
**- No hace falta ,es más hay más posibilidades de que ella te haga daño a ti.-** Gaara sonrió y puso la cara más seria que tenía.- **Pero si quieres te echo el sermón... ¡¡como hagas daño a mi hermana te corto los huevos y se los doy a comer a los fachas!! Estás avisado Nara Shikamaru, como la hagas llorar bailaré sobre tu tumba...- **Gaara se estaba metiendo de verdad en el papel.  
**- Vale, vale. Lo he captado fiera.-** Shikamaru le hizo parar, se estaba asustando de verdad.  
**- Pues eso...Voy a tocar un poco los eggs a mi sister.- **Gaara saltó por encima de la mesa y corrió a donde su hermana, se abalanzó encima de ella.  
**- ¡Sabaku No Gaara quita tus pezuñas!-** le gritó Temari al chico.  
**- Ne...Que arisca eres..necesito mimitos...-** Gaara le puso su cara más dulce y la abrazo.  
**- Tú lo has querido...-** Temari empezó a besuquear a su hermano, abrazándole con tanta fuerza que lo estaba asfixiando.  
**  
- Saku ¿el viernes vendrás a vernos,no?-** preguntó Sasuke a su novia mientras la besaba en el cuello.  
**- Sasuke, ya sabes que ese sitio no me gusta mucho-** le dijo ella intentando concentrarse en la conversación.  
**- Venga que sí, y para compensarte luego vamos a bailar a una de esas discotecas...¿qué te parece?-** le dijo Sasuke, dejó su tarea de besarla y la miró fijamente.  
**- ¿harías eso por mi?-** Sakura conocía perfectamente la aversión de Sasuke hacía las discotecas de reggaeton.  
**- Claro, eso y más.-** Sasuke volvió a besarla el cuello.  
**- Y ese día tengo la casa libre...Si eso puedes ''dormir'' en mi casa.-** Sasuke seguía besándola y dijo la palabra dormir con otra intención.  
**- No sé Sasuke...Todavía no estoy preparada.-** le susurró ella, él dejó de besarla y torció el gesto.  
**- Joder Sakura...-** Sasuke se apartó de ella y se apoyó en un pupitre.  
**- Gomen.-** Sakura bajó la cabeza apenada.  
**- Ya llevamos 3 meses saliendo Sakura...-** le dijo Sasuke molesto.  
Sakura agachó más la cabeza con tristeza.  
**- Hump..Venga no te pongas mal. Te esperaré tranquila.- **le susurró él tiernamente , la levantó suavemente la cabeza y recogió una solitaria lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla y después la besó cariñosamente en la frente.  
**- Luego nos vemos.- **Sasuke se despidió apretándola suavemente la mano y fue con sus amigos.  
Sasuke se sentó sin decir una palabra junto con sus amigos.  
**- ¿y ahora qué coño le pasa a este?- **preguntó Naruto mirándole.  
Pero la conversación fue interrumpida por una profesora.  
**- Chicos, hoy no ha venido Kurenai-sensei asi que por favor id a la biblioteca.- **dijo ella y esperó a que todos saliesen para evitar cualquier pira.  
**- Temarii ya dejame en pazzzzzzz- ** Gaara corria por el pasillo intentando librarse del ''amor'' de su hermana.  
**- hermanito ven con tu tataaaaa, quiero darte todo mi amor- **Temari le perseguía para darle un mortífero abrazo.  
**- Socorroooooooooooooo-** Gaara entró a la biblioteca y todos se le quedaron mirando.  
Temari entró después.  
**- ¿uH? –** la chica no se había dado cuenta de que tenían que ir a la biblioteca, los de su clase entraron después. La profesa de guardia pregunto los nombres de los recién llegados para apuntarles.  
**- Yo no me pienso quedar aquí...-** susurró Temari para sí misma.  
**- ¡¡Temari!!- **alguién gritó su nombre, ella miró por la ventana y vio que eran Itachi y Pein.  
**- ¿te vienes? ¡hay manifa!- **le dijo Pein.  
**- ¡Si!-** les dijo ella.  
**-¿su nombre señorita?- **le preguntó la profesora a Temari,ella estaba abriendo la ventana.  
**- Sabaku No Temari.- **y tras decir su nombre saltó por la ventana y se fue con sus amigos.  
**- O.O ¡¡Señorita Temari!! ¡vuelva aquí!- **le gritó la profesora pero ella para variar no le hizo ni caso.  
**-¿ cuántas faltas lleva ya?- **preguntó Shikamaru al hermano.  
**- Pué...unas 45...-**le dijo él sin darle importancia, y eso que todavía no estaban ni a mediados del curso.  
Los de la clase juntaron tres mesas y se pusieron juntos para hablar. Las chicas estaban un poco más apartados de los chicos.  
**- Eh Sasuke ¿porqué no estás con Sakura?- **le preguntó extrañado Naruto, siempre que podían estaba pegados tanto que parecían dos en uno.  
**- Esta con sus amigas.- **dijo él escuetamente.  
**- Uhh aquí huele a problemas- **dijo Lee  
**- Tsk...-** él miro por la ventana  
**- Venga no te hagas el interesante y cuenta.- **dijo Sai con la libreta en la mano.  
**- Pues...sakura y yo todavía no hemos...hump...eso...-** confesó él.  
**-¿ what?- **para Shikamaru eso era algo imposible.  
**- eso coño.- **dijo el molesto.  
**- Pero si tú cada dos por tres nos contabas lo maquina que es Sakura en la cama..-** dijo Kiba incrédulo.  
Tras unos segundos de silencio Sasuke habló.  
**- Os mentí.- **dijo finalmente.  
**- alucinanteeee, el guaperas de Sasuke a dos velas. Eso pasa hasta en las mejores familias.- **comentó Gaara mientras se intentaba quitar el carmín de su hermana de la mejilla.

**-¿ y como lo llevas?- **preguntó Naruto comprensivo. Sasuke hacía tiempo que había perdido la virginidad y para él el sexo era algo primordial en una relación.  
**- Mal...pero no la puedo obligar...-** dijo él mirando a Sakura.  
**- ¿la quieres verdad?- **preguntó Chouji amablemente.  
**- Claro..Yo no soy como el imbécil de Shikamaru.- **dijo Sasuke  
**- Alé...ya estamos con que si la abuela fuma...-** Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos molesto.  
Acto seguido entró por la puerta Temari.  
**- ¡Temari! Tienes una falta más por haberme desobedecido!!- **gritó malhumorada la profesora.  
**- Va..vale..-** Temari iba agarrandose a las mesas, le faltaba el aire. Vio a la gente de su clase y se sentó con ellos  
**-¿qué ha pasado?- ** preguntó Ino a Temari. Ella se abanicaba con la mano, estaba roja.  
**- Jo..joder...como se ha puesto la manifa...unos diez cipayos han empezado a disolver la manifestación y me han dado en el culo con una de esas bolas, yo ya estoy mayor para estas cosas...joder..que pechada a correr...-** explicó Temari y se acostó sobre la mesa.  
**- Temari-chan dejame ver como tienes el golpe.- **Kiba se agachó y le tocó el culo, Temari se dio le vuelta y le dio una patada en su parte más preciada.  
**- Co..coño..que puntería tiene...-** Kiba agarrandose sus pendientes reales se sentó.  
**- te lo mereces capullo.- **susurró Shikamaru con los ojos cerrados.  
**-¿Itachi y Pein donde están?- **preguntó Tenten  
**- Ahí siguen...Cuando yo me fui estaban mareando a un cipayo con la pancarta...-** Temari recogió una gran bocanada de aire.

- - -  
Por fin acabaron las clases y cada cuál se fue a su casa. Los hermanos Sabaku No se dirigieron a su casa con temor por encontrarse a el padre , con pesar entraron a la casa y preguntaron en voz alta por el padre, al no recibir respuesta se tranquilizaron. Kankuro fue a la cocina y pegó un grito de alegría.  
**- ¡¡Qué pasa!?- **preguntó asustada Temari, Kankuro tenía una nota en su mano.  
**-Lee.- **dijo Kankuro, Temari cogió la nota y Kankuro empezó a bailar sobre la mesa.  
_'' Estaré fuera del país por un par de semana.''_ El corto escrito pertenecía a su padre, Temari casi llora de la emoción. Llamó a gritos a Gaara y también la leyó.  
**- Bien chavales... Ya sabeís lo que toca...-** susurró Gaara malévolamente.  
**- ¡¡PARTY!!- **gritaron al unísono Kankuro y Temari.


	10. Cápitulo 9

Cápitulo 9

Cápitulo 9

**- ¿la hacemos mañana?-** preguntó Kankuro  
**- Nah, imposible. Mañana toca Baratz.- **le dijo Temari  
**- Joder, mañana no tocaís ,que más te da...-**le dijo Kankuro.  
**- Es que mañana va a ir su queridisimo gatito perezoso ¿ne,one-san?-** le picó Gaara  
**- Seh, le voy a quitar la pereza a polvos!.-** gritó Temari con el puño en alto.  
**- Que vasta es tu hermana.- **le susurró Kankuro al oído a Gaara  
**- ¿cuándo se pone marimacho es mi hermana?-**preguntó Gaara haciéndose el ofendido, Kankuro asintió serio.  
**- ¡Calumnias!-** gritó Gaara  
**- ¡es tu culpa! Si no la estarías todo el día enseñando esas revistas guarras y todas esas macabradas que te gustan a ti ..¡¡ahora sería una señorita!!-** le dijo Kankuro dándole capones en la cabeza.  
**- ¡¡itte! ¿una ...señorita?-** Kankuro y Gaara se pararon a pensar y a su cabeza vino la imagen de una Temari con un vestido de época, sombrilla en mano y una sonrisa trident.  
**- Mi...miedo...-** dijeron al unísono, ambos se sentaron en el suelo apesadumbrados con la imagen acribillándoles las sienes.  
**- Cabrones... ¬¬ ¡¡me voy a la camita!! Buenas noches mis querubines!!-** dijo Temari cariñosamente y les dio un beso a cada uno en la frente.  
**- o.O-** Kankuro flipó con le gesto de su hermana, habitualmente su despedia de buenas noches era ''me voy a sobar, como hagaís ruido os acribillo a balazos''  
**- ¡mira lo que has hecho!-** Gaara le puso morritos a su hermano  
, los dos se miraron acojonados.  
**- ¡Temari vuelve en ti!-** gritaron los dos alzando la mano.  
La chica se dio la vuelta, les sonrió y acto seguido les hizo un corte de mangas.  
**- Uf...eso está mejor...-** susurró Kankuro aliviado.  
Temari subió a su cuarto y se tiró sobre la cama dispuesta a dormir.  
**- ¡¡SABAKU NO KANKURO TE RETO!!-** gritó Gaara a su hermano.  
**- ¡¡Sii!! ¡¡Torneo de Dragon Ball!!-** fueron como balas hacía la play.

Temari dormía boca arriba, con las mantas en el suelo. Roncaba a pleno pulmón hasta que una mano le zarandeó de el brazo.  
**- Vamos Temari despierta-** como no funcionaba Kankuro le hizo cosquillas en los pies.  
**- Ne, Shika-kun no te pongas tonto jiji...-** murmuraba ella.  
**- Viciosa ¬¬.-** Kankuro se encogió de hombros, cogió el radio cassette del cuarto de Temari y puso su disco favorito de Nach, puso el volumen lo más alto posible.  
**- ¡¡ahhh!! ¿¡qué es eso?!- **gritó Temari incorporándose de la cama.  
**- Buena música.- **Kankuro sonrió haciendo con sus dedos el signo de victoria y fue a despertar a Gaara. Cogió el pomo de la puerta de su hermano y tragó saliva viendo lo que se avecinaba, abrió poco a poco la puerta. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado.  
La habitación estaba en la más absoluta oscuridad, por instinto acercó la mano al interruptor con forma de calavera y lo presionó.

Una tenue luz iluminó el cuarto dejando al descubierto el tenebroso cuarto de su hermano. Una cortina con forma de red de telaraña cubría la cama del menor de los Sabaku. Miró para la izquierda y vio una estantería llena de libros con cráneos decorándolas y unos cuántos posters de pelis de terror, a la derecha estaba el armario con forma de ataúd. Kankuro tragó saliva de nuevo...  
**- Ga...Gaara despierta, hay que ir al insti.- **susurró Kankuro y abrió las cortinas para que entraría la luz del día, una pegatina de un cadáver putrefacto que estaba pegada en el ventanal le hizo dar un grito.  
**- Kyaaa!! Yo me largo de aquí!!- **Kankuro echo patas y se fue de la habitación, Gaara todavía acostado en la cama abrió un ojo.  
**- me encanta...-** susurró malévolamente.  
Temari oyó el grito de su hermano y se rió, desperezándose bajó a la cocina a desayunar en ropa interior.

Cogió leche fresca de la nevera y la vertió en un vaso, mientras bebía sonó el timbre.  
**- Kankuro será para ti!- **le dijo ella, Kankuro fue a abrir.  
**- Ey hola gente, pasad a la cocina.- **él los saludo juntando los puños y los amigos entraron a la cocina, Temari los saludó con un gesto de cabeza. Estaba acostumbrada a que la casa se llenase de gente, amigos de sus hermanos. Es más ella siempre les obligaba a entrar, así si estaba su padre no podía hacer nada...  
Ella se entretenía hablando con un amigo de Kankuro sobre la chica que le gustaba y de nuevo sonó el timbre.  
**- ¡KANKURO PUERTA!-** gritó ella al ver que no iba. Como su hermano no respondía, decidió abrir ella, seguramente Kankuro estaría mirándose al espejo para ver que camiseta y gorra le conjuntaba mejor.  
**- ¡Temari-chan! ¿a dónde está mi siniestro amigo?-** preguntó un efusivo Naruto pero se le cortó la respiración al verla en ropa interior. Una tímida Hinata iba con él.  
**- Psche, ni idea. Estará arriba, pero pasa! Hinata-chaaaaaan pasa mi friend!! ¿quieres leche o algo?-** le preguntó ella a la introvertida chica, realmente la apreciaba mucho.  
**- Nada, así está bien.- **dijo ella, Temari los dejó pasar pero un Shikamaru puso un pie en la puerta.  
**- mujer, falto yo.- **susurró él y la devoró con la mirada.  
**- T.T ¿Por qué eres tan silencioso? Pasa anda...-** Temari cerró la puerta detrás de él.  
La rubia le echó un vistazo rápido al Nara, hoy iba con una camiseta rota en la que ponía ''Choppers''y unos pantalones negros de los que le colgaba un pañuelo del bolsillo trasero, su pelo estaba recogido con su habitual coleta.  
**- Y tú siempre tan jodidamente ruidosa...mendokusai...-** y con las manos en los bolsillos fue también a la cocina.

**- Feh... Voy a cambiarme ¿Hinata vienes conmigo?-** preguntó ella asomándose por la puerta, Hinata asintió. Había demasiada gente en esa habitación y se sentia desplazada, todos los días maldecia su poco interesante carácter.  
hacía tiempo que no estaba a gusto consigo misma, en su clase todos destacaban por algo y ella sólo llamaba la atención por su extremada timidez, era algo que aborrecía.  
Su autoestima ya estaba por los suelos y cada vez iba a peor.  
Hinata entró a la habitación de Temari y miró fascinada la habitación. Quería ser como ella...

Temari abrió el armario y fue tirando la ropa al suelo.  
**- Esto no..esto no... mendokusai...-** hasta que en el suelo se formó una montaña de ropa.  
Hinata pasó los dedos por su colección de discos.  
Motorhead...Saliva...Gatillazo...Kaotiko...The Sex Pistols...Helloween...  
Uno le llamó la atención y lo cogió.  
**- Tienes buen gusto, Crematory es un buen grupo. Toma te lo regalo.- **le dijo Temari con una gran sonrisa.  
**- No Temari yo no...-** Hinata se avergonzó.  
**- nah nah...Para ti.- **Le abrió la mochila y se lo guardó.  
**- ¡Lista!- **Temari terminó de vestirse, se miró al espejo y ordenó su cabello para hacerse sus cuatro coletas, Hinata la miró por el reflejo del espejo.  
Llevaba un top negro cortado al ras un poco más por debajo de su pecho y por encima una camiseta de red y unos pantalones negros ajustados. Su collar de pinchos era costumbre ya nunca se lo quitaba...  
**- Por cierto se me olvidaba, esto es para ti.- **Temari le colocó en sus manos un corpiño negro.  
**- Temari...-** era realmente precioso.  
**- Lo tenía por ahí olvidado y pensé que a ti te quedaría mejor, con el pecho que tienes te quedará de lujo.- **Temari le miro esa zona, Hinata se tapó el pecho avergonzada.  
**- ¡Yo quiero tu pecho! T.T Venga pontelo!!- **le instó ella, Hinata negó.  
Temari se acercó a ella y le agarro de la camiseta.  
**- ¡que no!- **Hinata se zafó de su agarre y corrió escaleras abajo.  
Temari se colocó la gorra de MCD y salió detrás de la Hyuuga.  
**- QUE TE LO PONGAS!!-** gritaba Temari , Hinata huía de ella por el salón. La rubia con el corpiño en la mano la perseguia ,ambas daban vueltas a la mesa.

**- Ya esta otra vez acosando a Hinata...-** susurró Shikamaru a Naruto  
**- Seh, esa chica es un terremoto...-** dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.  
**- ¡Temari ,gaara vamonos ya que llegamos tarde!- ** gritó Kankuro y salió con sus amigos.  
**- Oki!!-** Temari apareció en la cocina sonriente, llevaba a Hinata como a un saco de patatas, contenta con su acción la dejó sobre la mesa. Por fin había conseguido ponerle el corpiño.  
A Shikamaru se le cayó el cigarro de la boca.  
**- Hinata...estás...-** Naruto babeó con la imagen.  
**- Diferente...-** acabó diciendo, Hinata bajó la cabeza triste.  
**- ¿diferente? ¿eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir?-** Temari le agarró a Naruto de la corbata.  
**- Estás que te rompes Hinata. Preciosa...-** susurró Shikamaru poniendo la pierna sobre la mesa.  
_- '' ¿QUÉ? Y a mi ni me mira T.T''- _Temari cabreada le dio un capón en la cabeza.  
**- ¿ y ahora yo que he hecho?- **Temari cerró la puerta de la casa indignada, para Shikamaru era realmente problemático ir detrás de ella y poco masculino, para qué mentir, obviamente según su parecer. Así que salió de la casa con Hinata, Naruto y Gaara.  
Gaara al ver a Hinata con el corpiño casi se le caen los ojos de la impresión, durante todo el camino estuvo lanzandole piropos y proposiciones indecentes a lo que Naruto tomo medidas dándole patadas en el culo cada vez que abría la boca.

**- Joder estáis enfermos...¿es qué soy el único que no ve a Hinata de esa forma?- ** dijo Naruto molesto, un tenso silencio se hizo entre los amigos. Gaara y Shikamaru miraron a Hinata, que bajo la cabeza escondiendo sus tristes ojos.  
**- Qué imbécil...él tendría que ser el que la vería de ''esa forma''- **le susurró Gaara a Shikamaru, él asintió diplomáticamente.  
**- ¿qué cuchicheais cavernicolas?- **susurró Naruto maléficamente con la vena hinchada.  
**- Yo me adelanto, luego nos vemos.- **susurró Hinata y casi corriendo se fue ella sola.  
**- ¡¡HINATA-CHAN YO TE DARÉ TODO MI AMOR!!-** gritó Gaara con corazoncitos en los ojos.  
**-BAKA!-** Naruto hundió el puño en la cabeza del Sabaku, él quedo prácticamente enterrado en el suelo.  
**- Oe Naruto ¿en serio eres tan idiota?- **preguntó Shikamaru.  
**- ¿hoy es el dia oficial ''jodamos a naruto'' o qué? ¿a que mierda te refieres Nara?- **preguntó él.  
Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, le daba pereza explicarse.  
**- Ya sabrás que Hinata está enamorada de ti ¿no?-** él lo dejo caer, el cerebro de Naruto sufrió un corto circuito.  
**- ¿NANI?-** Naruto tenía que haber oído mal...  
**- Joder macho. Que esta enamorada de ti, no me lo explico pero así es...-** dijo Shikamaru para sí mismo.  
**- ¡Oe!- **Naruto agitó los brazos molesto, Naruto pensó detenidamente y al final decidió hablar.**- Hinata es una buena amiga pero no puedo verla de esa manera, no la quiero...-** susurró Naruto apenado. Shikamaru miró las nubes, en las situaciones incomodas le reconfortaba hacer eso.  
Gaara miró al Uzumaki pronunciar esas palabras y sintió lastima por Hinata, bajo la mirada triste. Nunca podría evitar que el dolor de los demás le tocaría en lo más hondo de su alma...

Hinata caminaba por las húmedas calles, el colegio estaba ya cerca. Un poco más cerca estaba Temari con Itachi pero no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Sentía una fuerte opresión el pecho, se miró su recién adquirida pertenencia y se golpeó el pecho asqueada. Tuvo un arrebato de furia contra sí misma y dejó que las lágrimas brotasen airadas.  
_'' __Cuanto Tiempo malgastado  
e Ilusiones evaporadas  
Ironía que refleja el Modo  
de agarrar mi Vida y no sentirme Solo_

_Odiaba_ todo su ser, no encajaba con nadie ni nada. No tenía personalidad y nunca nadie se había fijado en ella... Tenía que soportar que la gente de su alrededor se labrará un presente y un futuro y ella impasible ante la vida veía como su existencia era algo vacío, hueco y sin sentido.

_Nadie es suficiente toda la Gente sobra  
y es como si el mundo girase entre mi sombra  
Ahora nada y luego todo  
esa es mi condena  
todo ahora y nada luego  
triste recompensa_  
Su amor por Naruto le hacía latir su desdichado corazón pero al ser un amor no correspondido volvía a la oscuridad. Le dolía hacer de pañuelos de lágrimas...

_Mírame, mírame  
Ansias de Crear  
un Amanecer  
Mírate, mírate  
has vuelto a fallar  
De Mentiras y Obsesiones  
a mi Mente, he llenado  
Falsos Roces perturban mi Calma  
falsas Caras pierdo la Esperanza..._

Amores, amistades, diversiones...Todo eso no formaba parte en su vida. Agonizaba cada vez que alguien le contaba su nuevo amor, su nuevo objetivo...ella se forzaba y sonreía y observaba como ella nunca daba un paso adelante, sólo retrocedía.

_Nadie es suficiente  
toda la Gente sobra  
y es como si el mundo  
girase entre mi sombra  
Ahora nada y luego todo  
esa es mi condena_

Su forma de ser siempre había sido así y quería cambiarla a toda costa pero era imposible, su sino era ser una mera espectadora de los placeres de la Creación...

_Mírate, mírate  
has vuelto a fallar  
Mírame  
Convéncete  
Marchito  
Vacío_

. . . .  
Con lágrimas en los ojos miró su muñeca tapada por una enorme pulsera.  
_'' Cobarde...''  
_- - - -  
Hinata entró al recinto escolar y se encontró con sus compañeras de pintura, ellas le saludaron y no tuvo más remedio que acercarse.  
**- ¡Hola, Hina-chan! Vaya...¿qué llevas puesto?-** preguntó una chica mirando a su corpiño.  
**- Ah,esto me lo ha regalado Temari. No me he podido negar...-** Intentó esbozar una sonrisa.  
**- Esa chica siempre me ha caído mal. Se cree la dueña del instituto.- **dijo una.  
**- Eres demasiado buena Hina-chan, yo si fuera tú no lo hubiera aceptado.- **dijo otra y se rieron como hienas. Hinata bajó la cabeza nuevamente.  
_- ''A mi si me gusta...''-_ pero no se atrevió a decirlo.  
Sakura sorprendió por detrás a Hinata.  
**- Va a tocar ya ¿vamos?-** le preguntó Sakura sonriente, ella asintió y se despidió de sus compañeras. Hinata no habló en todo el camino, no era algo raro en ella pero a Sakura no le gustaba tanto silencio, iba a preguntarla que le pasaba pero Sasuke se cruzó en su camino.  
**- Señorita.. ¿ me permite llevarle la mochila a clase?-** le preguntó Sasuke a Sakura haciendole una reverencia, ella rió y le dio la mochila.  
**- Gracias, caballero.- **ella le imitó, Sasuke cogió la mochila y casi se cae

**- ¿se puede saber que demonios llevas aquí? ¿a quién has matado Sakura? Espero que haya sido a Naruto...-** bromeó Sasuke mientras cargaba la mochila.  
**- ¡baka! Son sólo libros, algunos acostumbramos a estudiar. No creo que te suene esa palabra...-** ella le sacó la lengua.  
**- Ven aquí mi empollona favorita..-** Sasuke le paso un brazo por los hombros de la chica y caminaron juntos hasta clase olvidándose de Hinata.

Ella intentó no darle importancia pero un ataque de pánico le estaba empezando a sacudir, sentía que el aire le faltaba y se calmó. Respiró profundamente...

**- ¡¡Yo estoy muy bien , mañana volveré!!-** un alegre Obito cantaba agarrado a Temari. Por detrás iban Naruto, Shikamaru y Gaara. Shikamaru y Gaara avergonzados.  
**- Cómo les gusta dar la nota...-** susurró Shikamaru.  
**- ¡¡sin política y sin dios, sin que nadie me sujete!!-**Temari cantaba con él, ambos iban haciendo eses por el pasillo.  
-**¡¡VETE A MAMAR NO ME ENTRETENGAS MAS!!-** naruto dio la puntada final, los tres se agarraron y gritaron a pleno pulmón.  
**- ¿se puede saber que coño desayunan?- **Shikamaru se tapo los oídos molesto.  
Gaara se encogió de hombros derrotado.  
**- HINATAAAAAA!!UNETE QUE ESTÁ TÚ TE LA SABES!!-** temari corrió a donde ella y la agarró, pero Hinata se soltó.  
**- Gomen, tengo mucho sueño mejor me voy a clase.- **susurró ella. Temari se quedó con cara de ¿eing?

**- Te acompaño...-** susurró Gaara y fue con ella.  
Naruto se fijo en la Hyuuga y tras oír la confesión de Shikamaru sobre los sentimientos de Hinata decidió que lo mejor era no hablar con ella. Qué equivocado estaba...  
**- ¿qué la pasa?-** preguntó preocupada Temari  
**- la habrás asustado con tus berridos...-** le dijo Shikamaru  
**- ¡no te metas con mi preciosa voz!-** y Temari nuevamente enfadada se fue con Obito.  
Hinata estaba cohibida, Gaara siempre le había impresionado. Nunca habían cruzado más de 4 palabras seguidas y su aspecto era tan terrorífico que nunca se atrevía a acercarse. Él iba mirando al frente y vio como la gente que se cruzaba con ellos le miraban a él y no era para menos. Sus ojos pintados, sus pantalones anchos repletos de cadenas, su camiseta con supuestas gotas de sangre. Parecia sacado de una peli de terror pero a él parecía no importarle esas miradas.

**-Se te está abriendo...-** susurró Gaara  
**- ¿cómo? ¿qué?-** a Hinata le sobresaltó su voz  
**- el corpiño...-** y le señaló los lazos, Hinata avergonzada se los apretó.  
**- Arigato.-** agradeció ella.  
**- Para que veas que no soy un pervertido, podría haber seguido mirando pero no ¡me he portado bien! Para qué luego digan...-** Gaara se ofusco él solo, Hinata lo miraba extrañada.  
¿se encontraría bien de la cabeza? Siendo hermano de Temari esa posibilidad estaba en el aire.  
Por fin traspasaron la puerta de clase y cada uno fue a su asiento, Hinata sacó su bloc de dibujo y siguió pintando un hermoso valle lleno de vitalidad en el cuál reposaba una hermosa doncella con sus vestiduras rasgadas.

**- Sublime...-** Gaara apareció detrás de ella y le arrebató el dibujo, Hinata casi se cae de la silla del susto.  
**- Eres buena Hinata Hyuuga.- **susurró seductoramente Gaara clavando su sombría mirada en la de ella.  
Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse que un chico le alagaría así hacía que su sangre abandonase sus venas y fuera directamente a la cabeza.  
****

-PREFIERO VIVIR CON CABRAS QUE ENTRE CABRONES!! Y HOY ME DA POR IR AL MONTE A FUMARME UN PETA MÁS!!- Temari entró cantando en voz alta la maravillosa canción de Kaos Etílico –Anarka (N/A: yo que soy más chula que un 8 hago publicidad en mi fic nñ)  
Hinata esta vez se cayó de la silla por el susto.  
**- ¡Hinata!-** gritaron al unísono Gaara y Temari.  
Gaara se arrodilló a recogerla y colocó su cabeza en su pecho, ella oyó los suaves latidos de el corazón del casanova.  
**- ¿estás bien?-** preguntó Gaara y le apartó un mechón que le cubría su grisacea mirada.  
**- Ha..Hai...-** susurró ella. Ambos se quedaron mirándose largo tiempo en el suelo , esta escena no paso desapercibida a Naruto que entró en ese instante en la clase.  
Lo que vio no le gustó nada, Gaara era un picaflor e Hinata era demasiado inocente para él, Naruto intentó controlarse y fue a levantar a Hinata de los brazos de Gaara.  
**- Esto se está poniendo calentito...-** susurró Shikamaru al lado de Temari.  
**- Qué bonito, dos hombres peleándose por una mujer...-** Temari sacó su vena romántica a relucir.  
**- ¿te gusta eso?-** preguntó Shikamaru.  
**- mendokusai...Hasta en eso eres problemática...Cómo me tenga que pelear con Itachi lo veo jodido.- **sólo de imaginárselo le dieron escalofríos.  
Temari dio un respingo y frunció el ceño.

**- ¡Nara Shikamaru! Si esa es tu táctica de ligar lo llevas claro!!- **le dijo Temari con los brazos en jarras.  
**- Nah, eso es muy problemático. La mía es más bien así.- **apretó a Temari contra su cuerpo y le acarició el cuello con dulzura para después rozar los labios de ella con el dedo índice.  
Sin más contemplaciones devoró la boca de ella con pasión, en su mente estaba grabada la imagen de ella en ropa interior.  
**- Algo así sería..-** susurró él roncamente tras separarse de ella.  
**- Ah, bueno..em..es algo contundente.- **dijo ella intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.  
**- Pero efectiva ¿no crees?-** susurró el y la cogió del collar para atraerla más hacía él.  
**- Psche...-** sólo alcanzo a imitar ese sonido, Kiba se interpuso entre la parejita.  
**- ¡Por dios santo! Tened consideración con los lobos solitarios!!- ** dijo Kiba con unas lagrimitas en los ojos, Lee por detrás aulló.  
Se hizo un siniestro silencio en la clase y todos le lanzaron sus estuches a Lee, al cabo de unos segundos salió de una enorme montaña de estuches el pobre muchacho.  
**- ¡ESO ES BULLING!-** gritó él, todos volvieron a coger un objeto contundente en la mano.  
**- vale,vale ¡me callo!- **Lee no tuvo más remedio que rendirse.


	11. Cápitulo 10

Cápitulo 10

Cápitulo 10.

**- ¿Te has mareado?-** Naruto ayudó a Hinata a levantarse y ella negó con la cabeza.  
**-¿ No te habrás hecho una herida en la cabeza,no?- **Gaara cogió suavemente de las manos a Hinata, arrebatándosela a Naruto y le revisó la cabeza.  
**- ¿Te duele aquí?-** Gaara presionó suavemente la nuca de ella, acercándola más a él. Hinata se puso tan nerviosa que le dio el hipo.  
**- Gaara...¿Puedo hablar un segundo contigo?-** más que una pregunta fue una orden, Naruto empujó a Gaara lejos de Hinata.  
**- ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? Ni que se te pase por la cabeza intentar algo con Hinata.- **Naruto intentó no elevar la voz.  
**- ¿estás celoso, Uzumaki?- **Gaara analizó el comportamiento de su amigo.  
**- No me cargues con esa chorrada. Soy amigo de ella y no me mola nada que tú estés revoloteándola como un puto avispón. Nunca te has fijado en ella y ahora de repente estás tan cariñoso con ella.. Te conozco Gaara e Hinata no se merece que la uses. –** él le echo en cara su reputación.  
**- ¿Qué la use?-** Gaara se hacía el orejas.  
**- Ya lo sabes coño. Echarle un polvo y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo. Como le hagas daño a Hinata te machaco.- **le amenazó ''sutilmente''.  
**- Creo que los celos te están cegando. Sólo soy amable con ella, no pretendo nada de eso. No sé si te has dado cuenta pero se la ve triste, sólo intento animarla.- **dijo serio.  
**- ¡Una polla! Y deja ya de decir que estoy celoso. Que te quede claro que a mi Hinata..-** Gaara asintió aburrido .  
**- ¿No me crees o qué? Estoy hasta los huevos, estoy harto de decir que a mi Hinata no me interesa para nada ¡PARA NADA! NO ME GUSTA NI NUNCA ME GUSTARÁ HINATA ¿TE HA QUEDADO CLARO ZOMBIE DE MIERDA?- **Naruto al final explotó y lo gritó. Hinata dolida salió corriendo al baño.  
**- ¿estarás contento ahora,no? Eso es lo que querías...-** Naruto empujó a Gaara.  
**- ¡Eh,capullo! Deja en paz a mi hermano. Si tú eres un imbécil, no es su problema. Él sólo ha estado hablando con ella ¿desde cuándo eso es malo? Por lo menos mi hermano es lo suficiente hombre para hablar con una chica cuando se entera de que ella se muere por él, no como tú que huyes de ella.- **Temari avanzó hacía Naruto enfadada.  
**- Lo siento Naruto. No era esa mi intención. Tío, eres mi amigo.- **Gaara le tendió la mano a Naruto. El Uzumaki aceptó el gesto apenado.  
**- Lo siento tío..-** susurró Naruto, Gaara sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro.  
**- Yo que tú iba a hablar con ella...-** le aconsejó el pelirrojo. Naruto se encaminó al baño pero Temari estaba en medio. Ambos se miraron... Temari le miraba seriamente, ella nunca daba su brazo a torcer. Naruto sonrió y miró a Shikamaru.  
**- Suerte compañero. En menuda fiera te has ido a fijar...- **Naruto rió y le bajó la visera a Temari hasta taparle los ojos.  
Esa era la forma de disculparse de Naruto, Temari suspiró aliviada. El chico le caía demasiado bien como para enfadarse con él.  
**- Etto...Naruto...Gomen por lo de imbécil y eso..-** dijo ella con los ojos tapados por la gorra.  
**- Bah, no importa. Te perdono porque sé que soy mejor que tú con la guitarra...-** Naruto le sacó la lengua y corrió hacía el baño antes de que Temari pudiese reaccionar.  
**- ¿¡Qué has dicho?! Ya verás cuando te pille...-** Temari iba a ir detrás de él pero Shikamaru la sujeto.  
**- Ya sabemos que las verdades ofenden pero un poco de dignidad...-** esta vez le tocó el turno de vacilar a Shikamaru.  
**- Oe tú ¿se puede saber que coño te pasa? Hoy no has parado de vacilarme. Eso me pasa por juntarme con niñatos, cuando madures un poco me hablas. Capullo...-** Temari le empujó y se fue a sentar a su asiento. Sakura quería ir a hablar con Hinata pero Sasuke le advirtió que lo mejor era que hablasen a solas Naruto y ella.  
**- Qué borde macho. No aguanta una broma...- **dijo Shikamaru mientras se sentaba. Kiba, Neji y Sasuke le rodearon para hacerle un juicio.  
**- Yo creo que tiene razón ¿qué te pasa hoy? Has estado todo el día vacilándola, si hubiera sido yo te hubiera clavado el tacón en el...-** le reprendió Kiba.  
**- Yo creo que esta claro.- **susurró Sasuke, Neji asintió también. Ambos adoptaron una pose de sabiduría infinita.  
**- Bueno qué.. ¡es para hoy! Lo siento si no soy tan listo, guapo, atlético, encantador..-** Kiba seguía con su lista de calificativos hacía los dos chicos hasta que Neji le tapó la boca.  
**- Lo que le pasa al señor es que no aguanta que Temari pase de él.-** susurró Neji con la mano todavía silenciando a Kiba, el joven se estaba poniendo morado.  
**- está acostumbrado a que las chicas no le dejen en paz ni un segundo. Y ahora que él sabe que a Temari le gusta le hace sentirse inseguro el que ella no esté todo el día dándole la brasa como las demás chicas. Es algo inaudito para él ¿verdad genio?- **dijo Sasuke encantado con la situación.  
Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos molesto y el silencio se rompió sólo por la caída de Kiba al suelo tras la falta del vital oxigeno.  
**- ¡ja! No teneís ni puta idea...-** dijo Shikamaru jodido, habían dado justo en el clavo.

Naruto entró al baño de las chicas y se llevó un chasco al no ver a las féminas desnudándose unas a las otras. Volvió a la realidad y dio unos golpecitos a la única puerta que estaba cerrada, los sollozos pararon al oír la llamada.  
**- Hinata, soy Naruto... Mira lo siento mucho, se me han cruzado los cables y he dicho cosas que no quería decir..La he cagado,por favor sal.- **pidió Naruto.  
**- Déjame en paz.- **dijo ella cortante.  
**- Abre por favor Hinata..No llores...-** volvió a pedir él.  
**- ¡No! Déjame, estoy harta de hacer el ridículo ¡Fuera Naruto!- **gritó ella.

**- ¿Ridículo? Yo he sido el único que he hecho el ridículo...-** esta vez Naruto habló de otro sitio, Hinata miró para arriba y vio que Naruto se había asomado desde el baño contiguo. Avergonzada le tiró el rollo de papel higiénico. Naruto perdió el equilibrio y metió el pie en el váter. El listo de él no había bajado la tapa (N/A: tipico de los tios... cof..cof..) Naruto gritó dolorido ,Hinata se asustó y abrió la puerta para ver en qué condiciones le había dejado.  
**- ¡Naruto! ¿estás bien?- **Hinata con los ojos rojos de llorar abrió la puerta y vio a Naruto con el pie metido en el vatér y la camisa salpicada de agua de el susodicho , como con una pierna no mantenía el equilibrio se aferró a la pared haciéndole ver más cómica la situación. Hinata no lo pudo evitar y se rió con todas su ganas.  
**- ¡Oe, Oe! No es divertido!! ****¡Ayúdame!!- **pidió Naruto que veía que dentro de nada su preciosa cara iba a conocer personalmente el azulejo del baño. Hinata accedió, le paso el brazo por el hombro y le ayudó a desatascarse.  
**- Joder...que guarras son estas tías ¿¡no saben tirar de la cadena?!- **Naruto miró asqueado su zapatilla y su pantalón que estaban inundados de cierta sustancia de muy poco agradable olor...  
**- Ayúdame a quitarme el pantalón T.T- **pidió el nuevamente, a Hinata se le sonrojaron hasta las orejas y nerviosa le empujó. Naruto una vez más perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre Hinata.  
Hinata miró al chico y él a ella. De repente no aguantaron más y ambos se echaron a reír.  
**- espera que te ayudo...-** dijo Hinata entre risas, Naruto se apoyó en ella y al fin pudo ponerse en pie.  
**- Hinata. Lo siento mucho, yo te quiero pero no de..-** Naruto volvió a la tarea de escusarse.  
**- Lo sé Naruto. Nunca me verás como yo te veo a ti. Tengo que asumirlo, esta bien...-** susurró Hinata triste pero con una sonrisa en la cara. Naruto no resistió el impulso de abrazarla.  
**- Eres la mejor.- **dijo él  
**- Emh...Etto Naruto..¿podrías quitarte? Es que huele mucho...-** dijo Hinata.  
**- lo siento, joder que mierda- **dijo Naruto mirando al pantalón.  
**- Nunca mejor dicho..-** susurró Hinata y volvió a reírse.  
**- Vamos a clase..-** Naruto le ofreció su mano a Hinata y ella accedió.  
**- ¡Todo mi sex appeal a la basura!- **exclamó él dramáticamente, Hinata rió de nuevo. Ese chico era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Se conformaba con su amistad...Hinata miró divertida de nuevo a el rostro de Naruto y veía divertida como Naruto despotricaba contra la (palabras textuales) cerda que no sabía para que servía la cadena.

**- Hinata y Naruto ¿dónde os habías metido?- **preguntó picarón Jiraiya, la clase había comenzado.  
**- le doliá mucho la tripa a Naruto asi que le acompañe a enfermería.- **explicó Hinata convincente. El Uzumaki asintió.  
**- Si ya..Yo también recurría a esa excusa tan mala y nunca me la creían... Cómo pille al cabrón del monje que me azotaba siempre que..-** jiraiya empezó a hablar para sí mismo.  
**- Pobre hombre, ya está mayor.- **susurró Tenten a Neji.  
**- Oe ¿AQUÍ NO HUELE A MIERDA?- **gritó Kiba cuando Naruto se puso a su lado, Naruto dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa derrotado. Hinata rompió a reír.

Tras un par de clases sonó la campana que anunciaba el recreo. Poco a poco fueron saliendo menos Temari.  
**- Hola satánica ¿me has echado mucho de menos?- **preguntó Itachi apareciendo por detrás.  
**- Seh! Estaba aburrida de tanto NIÑATO- **exclamó Temari cuando paso por al lado suyo Shikamaru, él ni la miró. Eso le hizo enfadarse más con él.  
**- Lo siento Itachi. No me apetece salir a la calle. Me quedo en clase.- **dijo Temari echándose sobre la mesa del profesor.  
**- Yo tampoco tengo ganas, me quedo contigo.- **dijo Itachi y sacó el bajo de la funda.  
Itachi tocaba algunas melodías y Temari maravillada escuchaba y le contaba lo de Shikamaru. Ella sabía perfectamente que le pudría ese chaval pero nunca se lo había dicho... Tras desahogarse se quedaron en silencio, él absorto en lo que tocaba y ella fascinada por lo bien que lo hacía. Todos los que le habían escuchado tocar reconocían que era un genio, los 20 minutos se les pasaron muy rápido y la gente empezó a entrar en clase. Itachi guardó el instrumento y se despidió de Temari con una seca despedida, como era habitual en él.  
Temari le pilló por sorpresa y lo abrazó por la espalda.  
**- Lo siento por darte la chapa.- **se disculpó ella, Itachi la sonrió levemente y salió de la clase. En el camino se encontró con Shikamaru.  
**- Yo que tú dejaría de rondarle a Temari. Acéptalo niño, es demasiada mujer para ti.- **le dijo amenazante Itachi a Shikamaru y se fue.  
**- Tal vez...-** los amigos de Shikamaru se miraron unos a otros.  
Gaara tenía encima suya a Temari que hablaba sin parar, Shikamaru se acercó a ellos. Temari y Gaara le miraron.  
**- Etto...¿Puedo?- **preguntó a el pelirrojo.  
**- Toda tuya.- **feliz porque estaba libre de la charlatanería de su hermana fue a hablar con Hinata. Temari iba a irse pero Shikamaru la sujetó del brazo. Ella la miró.  
**- Siéntate.- **pidió Shikamaru, ella cogió una silla pero él la arrastró hacía él, la puso en la misma posición como estaba con Gaara.  
El chico veía que se iba a ir asi que la sujeto de la cintura posesivamente.  
**- He madurado de golpe.- **susurró Shikamaru, ella giró a mirarle.  
**-¿Cuánto más o menos?- **le preguntó ella, giró para mirarle a la cara. Shikamaru nunca se había fijado en el contraste de los ojos de ella. De lejos eran como los de él pero de cerca eran verdosos, grabó ese detalle en su cabeza de genio.  
**- Unos 10 años.- **dijo él  
**- Bien, me parece suficiente...-** Temari sonrió.  
**- Oe, yo he madurado pero tú sigues siendo una loca.- **dijo Shikamaru. Temari iba a replicar y Shikamaru sonrió.  
**- Nah, esta bien. Sería demasiado problemático cambiarte. Además con que uno de los dos conserve la razón esta bien. Por algo nos dicen que somos la pareja perfecta ¿no?- **Temari se quedó en shock,¿¡pareja!?  
**- Oye genio ¿te has dado con algo?-** ella enarcó una ceja.  
Shikamaru se echó a reír, deslizó suavemente sus manos por los desnudos brazos de ella y acercó sus labios a su oído.  
**-Por favor, dale las gracias a Itachi de mi parte.- **susurró él para después besarle la zona visible de su cuello.  
**- ¿Itachi? ¿qué pasa aquí?-** Temari se levantó del regazo de él, Shikamaru desparramado sobre la silla la observaba con un dedo en sus labios.  
**- ¡Ah,no! Nada de tríos ¿eh?- **dijo Temari, Shikamaru casi se cae de la silla de la risa  
**- ¿tríos? Mujer, me da miedo hasta preguntar...-** le chico estaba en medio de un ataque de risa, Temari le estiraba de los mofletes molesta.  
**-¿ Has visto? Conmigo ,Shikamaru, no era tan atento.- **dijo Ino mirando a la pareja.  
**- Ya sabes como es Shikamaru...Para él Temari es un reto..¿estás celosa?- **preguntó Sakura, ella sabía perfectamente cuánto había sufrido Ino por el amor de Shikamaru.  
**- No, eso es agua pasada. Sólo espero que Temari no salga dañada. Aunque sea un marimacho la aprecio.- **dijo Ino dándose importancia.

Kurenai hizo su aparición en la clase.  
**- Chicos por favor tomad asiento.- **los chicos formalmente se sentaron y sacaron sus apuntes de ''Etica''.  
**- Bien, leed las hojas 23 y 24. Luego empezaremos con un nuevo tema...- **la profesora era conocida por su dulzura, nunca había levantado la voz a ningún alumno y era una de las más queridas del claustro.  
Los alumnos/as estaban leyendo las correspondientes hojas cuando unas risitas se oyeron en la case. Kurenai las ignoró pero al ver que eran más frecuentes llamó la atención.  
**- Temari, ya vale.- **rogó Kurenai, Temari levantó la cabeza de sus hojas.  
**- ¿ein? Yo no he hecho nada Kurenai-sensei.- **la chica no sabía de que se le acusaba esta vez, Hinata rió.  
**- Perdona Temari. La costumbre supongo...-** pidió disculpas la sensei.  
**- nah chica, no pasa nada. Es mi cruz particular...-** dijo Temari teatralmente.  
**- Bueno , tampoco te hagas la victima.- **le dijo Naruto con sorna.  
**- tú calla que te la tengo jurada.- **le dijo alzando el puño. Kurenai les llamó la atención y siguieron con su pequeña guerra mediante signos.  
**- Hinata..¿pasa algo?- **preguntó la profesora extrañada por el comportamiento de Hinata. La joven Hyuuga nunca había hablado en las clases, los profesores apenas sabían como era su voz.  
**- Nada, lo siento Kurenai-sensei.- **dijo ella avergonzada.  
**- Ha sido mi culpa profesora. Peco de grandioso cómico.- **dijo Gaara echándose flores, Hinata volvió a reír.  
Naruto dejó de ''pelearse'' con Temari y miró a Hinata, frunció el ceño.  
**- Cuate aquí hay tomate...-** susurró Lee.  
**- Ahora también me quitan a Hinata, el amor no está hecho para mi.- **Kiba gimoteo en silencio.  
**- ¿Se puede saber qué haces sarnoso?- **le gritó Ino al chico, él se había sonado con la manga de su jersey.  
**- Ha sido un lapsus.- **dijo él.  
**- ¡Ya te voy a dar yo lapsus!- **dijo furibunda ella  
**- ¡Quitadme a la Paris Hilton de encima!- **Kiba pedía ayuda encarecidamente.  
**- ¿A quién llamas Paris Hilton?- **Ino le hizo un croquis a la cara de Kiba con las uñas.  
**- ¡S.O.S!- **Kiba seguía pidiendo ayuda pero, para variar, nadie le hacía ni puto caso.  
**-'' ¿sere invisible?''- **se cuestionó Kiba.  
**- Ya vale chicos...Bien, ahora os pondréis por grupos para hacer las actividades y luego hablaremos sobre vuestras opiniones respecto a la crisis económica.- **dijo la profesora.  
**- ¡La culpa de todo es del Gobierno!- **gritó Temari, todos suspiraron.  
**- ¿Cuánto ha tardado en no mencionar al Gobierno?- **preguntó Naruto a Shikamaru.  
**- 4 minutos y 23 segundos.- **dijo mirando el reloj.  
Supuestamente la clase se tenían que poner en grupos de 4 personas pero cogieron las sillas e hicieron una piña,todos con todos.  
**- Ey mañana quedamos a las 7 ¿vale?-** dijo Temari aprovechando que estaban todos juntos.  
**- Yo no se si ir, a las 10 tengo que estar en casa.- **dijo Hinata apenada.  
**- No hay problema. Dile a tus viejos que te quedas a dormir en mi casa porque después iremos pa alli ¿ok,people?- **habló nuevamente la Sabaku.  
**- ¡Gau pasa!- **(N/A: Significa ''noche sin dormir'') exclamó Sakura emocionada.  
**- Sii todas las titis en mi casa..-** dijo Gaara babeando.  
Naruto se acordó de lo que le dijo Temari tiempo atrás '' La única manera hacer enfadar a mi hermano es llamándole EMO''  
Naruto sonrió malévolamente.  
**- Tú a callar, emo.- **soltó, la cara de Gaara paso de su blanco natural a un rojo ira-furia-te voy a arrancar la cabeza-  
**- ¡¡Qué me has llamado!!- **una lucha digna de gladiadores estaba a punto de comenzar. Las sillas volaron por la clase y Naruto iba dando saltitos por la clase esquivando la furia del pelirrojo.  
**- ¡Eres un memo..memo memo!!- **Casi parecia que Gaara se estaba trasformando en Shukaku.  
**- ¿¡Que pasa ahora?!-** dijo Kurenai dando un golpe en la mesa.  
**- ¡¡La culpa es del Gobierno!!- **gritó Temari.

Viernes, 19:00 Base Secreta de Borrachos Sin Fronteras (osease, bar xD)  
**- Gaaaaaaaraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!- **un borracho Kiba gritaba.  
**- Kibaaaaaaaaaaa!!- **Gaara se fue del lado de su hermana para recibir con un abrazo a Kiba.  
Temari apoyada en la pared del bar fumaba,su inseparable guitarra estaba a su lado.  
**- Joder lo que nos ha costado venir. El Kiba iba agarrandose a todas las farolas que pillaba.- **Shikamaru con su instrumento a la espalda habló a la rubia.  
**- Necesito vicio.- **dijo Shikamaru y le quitó el cigarro de los labios a Temari.  
**- Yo también.- **susurró ella guiñándole un ojo.  
**- Kyaaaaaaa ¿¡qué es esto?!- **Ino gritó con todas sus fuerzas al ver que un punk se apoyó en ella invitándola a beber con él.  
**- Vulgarmente es denominado ''punk'', su especie va aumentando cada día más. Su dieta consiste en...PIJAS-** dijo macabramente.  
Ino gritó y empezó a pegarle al pobre chaval con el bolso.  
Temari se carcajeó, Shikamaru la echó un brazo por encima del hombro.  
**- Eres cruel ,mujer.- **ambos agarrados entraron al local con sus guitarras al hombro.


End file.
